Storybook Status
by SoundofRamen
Summary: Drama in Gray's novel has come to an end, but his book isn't done. The old fables never said anything about life after the happy ending. Now that he has his prince charming, he must work to keep him. When Natsu begins to avoid his lover, will Gray be able to save their relationship? Or will this be the end of their Fairy Tail? (Yaoi. So sorry bros.)
1. Notice Me

Ten minutes past the bell. Ten minutes late. That's how it always was. For someone known for being so unpredictable, he always showed up at the same time every day. Ten minutes late for class, constantly working on the teacher's last nerve as she tried to begin class without him. Sliding the door open, he walked in; Gray's back straightened as he quickly tried to fix his clothing upon the man's arrival. Gray wondered why he was becoming so picky, so flustered by this man's daily routine. With a sun-kissed hand in the air, he waved to the woman. Angered and already fed up for the day she motioned for him to take a seat, which happened to be right next to Gray.

Pushing his raven colored hair out of his face, Gray busied himself by scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" The man asked in a gruff voice with his chocolate-brown eyes boring into Gray's.

"Yeah, yeah sure…" The ice maker breathed as he handed his classmate a pencil. His heart throbbed as he sighed hoping it would go back to normal. Tanned hands ran though pink locks as the boy beside him doodled in the corner of the page he ripped out of his notebook.

"Natsu, you borrow a pencil just so you can draw some dumb pictures?" The raven asked as he watched the definite lack of interest in what was going on right in front of him.

"I just wana fight, practice my magic, not study about some old guys that used some spells a million years ago…" Natsu mumbled and almost immediately stopped. As his train of thought was interrupted, he placed the pencil down and began sniffing the air. Gray eyed the salamander as he gave a few more sniffs to the air. Lucy turned her head around to see what was going on in the back of class, eyeing Natsu's stranger than usual behavior.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" Gray asked and shut his mouth as a small growl escaped Natsu's lips.

"That smell…" He grunted and Gray shivered, twisting in his seat as he felt a small warmth begin to grow between his legs. Damn him, just the sound of Natsu's voice turned his legs to jelly and made them automatically slide open.

"It's you, isn't it Gray." He grumbled and the ice mage swallowed thickly. So he did notice, it never took Natsu long at all. Gray picked out new cologne just to see if his lover would notice, and of course the salamander didn't disappoint.

"I uh, I mean….yeah I guess…" He mumbled and noticed Natsu biting his full lips. Maybe this time it would be different, though Natsu didn't really like change that much, change was definitely needed in their relationship.

"Smells nice." The pink haired man grunted and went back to his doodles. Gray wanted to slam his head into the desk. Nice?! Just nice?Gray calmed himself and pressed the boy a bit further.

"I thought you'd like it, Erza said it fit me well. Whatever that means." He tried to strike up a casual conversation but Natsu seemed uninterested. By the end of class the couple had resorted to complete silence, as if the other wasn't even in the same room let alone sitting right next to their lover. Natsu stood and headed out of the class as soon as the bell rang, Gray following closely behind.

"Natsu. Natsu!" He called after the boy down the hallway, Natsu stopped and turned.

"Where are you going? Our next class doesn't start for another half hour; I figured we could kill some time." Gray breathed and lightly touched the man's arm.

"And do what? Wana spar with me outside?" Natsu asked, apparently clueless of what his boyfriend meant.

"We could go someplace quiet, just the two of us." Gray mumbled, squeezing Natsu's arm rather gently.

"I…I don't know..." Natsu began, uneasily.

"Just meet me in the boiler room in ten minutes. Just trust me, okay?" Gray began heading to their meeting spot and smiled as Natsu dumbly nodded his head.

* * *

There's nothing that can spice up a relationship better than a quickie in a public place. That was what all the girlie magazines said, right? Gray's heart thumped as he reached the basement stairs, leading to an old auditorium on one side of the basement and a door that led to the boiler room on the other side. Closing the door behind him, he waited five minutes and bit his lip as he heard sandals shuffling across the old dusty floor. _'This is just like the in the romance novels!'_ He thought, feeling like a crazed schoolgirl as his heart beat quickened.

"Gray?" He heard his lover call for him and he answered and back, taking his shirt off in anticipation. Nastu slid inside and was immediately assaulted by a sex hungry ice wizard, throwing his arms around his lover and kissing him passionately.

"I missed you…" Gray mumbled, smiling as he felt Natsu's strong hands wrap around his waist, his warm mouth returning his lover's feverish kisses.

"You…just saw me yesterday…" Natsu mumbled, sighing as Gray nipped his ear.

"You know what I mean, idiot." Gray retorted and licked his chin. With a soft hand in Natsu's hair, Gray moaned and pushed the man down on pile of old boxes. He straddled his lover, grinding into the pink haired salamander's groin and reveling in the groans of pleasure that he made. _'Yes.'_ was all Gray thought as Natsu's hardened length rubbed in an almost demanding way against Gray's.

"Oh God, yes…" He breathed and hissed as his lover grabbed his behind with extreme confidence and authority. It was almost as if he owned it, and now that Gray thought about it, Natsu did. Ever since Natsu took his virginity Gray never thought about being with another person. Natsu had a way of pounding into Gray so…right, that he cried Natsu's name, and only Natsu's name for what seemed like hours. Thinking of the times they used to share only made Gray even more anxious.

"Take them off…please." He almost whined as he pulled at Natsu's pants. The man pushed Gray's hands away and pulled back.

"Let's stop." Nastu suggested and Gray frowned.

"What? Look, Natsu you know nobody will catch us, this place is abandoned. It can be like our special place." Gray gave a soft and worried smile.

'_Please…don't do this…not again….'_

"Nah, it's not that, I just….look you know Lucy's gonna be looking for us. She can't spend five minutes without one of us around." He chuckled nervously.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Gray scowled, feeling his anger rise.

"I'm just saying, it's kinda early man, let's just wait till later."

"Lately all I've been doing is waiting! Stop making all these excuses! If you don't want to have sex with me then just say so!" Gray demanded, and watched Natsu lower his head.

"Look, that's not it…just…wait." Natsu scratched his arm; a nervous habit Gray had noticed way before they had started dating.

"Talk to me. What's wrong with you?" Gray questioned and watched the salamander head for the door. As Natsu let the door close behind him, Gray slammed his fists into the concrete floor in frustration.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Never thought I'd be writing again. Haha. I love you guys so much, thanks for reading! Leave a comment or follow if you liked it. :) That would be awesome.**


	2. Nostalgia

'And then he just walks out? Seriously? I mean, come on!" Gray stuffed his face with cake as he laid on the bed, feeling like an unappreciated housewife. He sounded like those bitter old hags on the soap operas, constantly feeling fatter but unable to stop their over emotional eating.

"I know you feel terrible Gray, but drowning your sorrows in my Mint chocolate chip ice cream isn't going to solve anything!" Lucy sighed; she could never get any peace with everyone breaking into her house just to chill out. She hadn't noticed things had gotten so rocky between her two friends, so maybe it was okay to barge in…just this once.

"I suggest you confront him, corner your enemy and show him no mercy!" Erza pounded her armored fist into the table, leaving a nice sized crack into the polished wood.

"Jeez, could you not go to war over everyone else's problems?!" Lucy cried. Shaking her head she turned to her distressed friend. "But she's got a point Gray, why don't you guys talk this out? It's not like Natsu to be so…"

"Cold." Gray finished for her. "He's never been like this, ever…when we fight he's always there for each and every one of us. He shows his emotions so clearly on a quest and doesn't mind showing his feelings for every one of our members at Fairy Tail. Even when we first started dating, he was so passionate and loving and now…I'm not sure." Gray sighed.

"But you've only been together for a few months, you can't tell me the thrill is gone in only two months…"Lucy questioned, sitting on the floor by the bed.

Gray shrugged, Lately all he seems to want to do is train and get stronger, I get that but what about us?"

Erza smiled at her friend's feelings, stirring her tea tat Lucy so nicely made for her. "Remember when Master first made us go to Fiore University?" She mumbled.

Lucy cracked a smile and shook her head. "Yeah, he made each and every one of us become a part time student in between taking on quests. He said 'There's no point in taking on quests if you don't hone your energy. Even great 'S' class wizards need a reminder or two…." She giggled.

"Natsu was so pissed, going on and on about how he didn't need schooling, how it was such a waste of time." Gray smiled.

"That was the same day you enrolled into every one of Natsu's classes isn't it?" Erza asked.

"Well, kinda. Somebody had to make his schedule since he wouldn't…or he didn't know how…" The raven chuckled. "What an idiot. After a few months I worked up the courage to tell him how I felt during the attack on our guild."

"Oh yeah, that battle was hard on all of us." Lucy recollected and Gray nodded.

"I don't ever remember being so worried, if he'd make it out in time. I knew he could take on Gageel, but it still sucked watching him get tossed around like that. After everything calmed down, and I saw how our guild had fallen, how our strong and mighty home could get crushed into the ground it made me realize, nothing stands forever. "

"You had to show him your love…." Lucy smiled.

"More like admiration. He's always trying to save our 'family' it hurt knowing we almost couldn't do it again." Gray sighed, lately it seemed as if the family were pulling apart now more than ever. It wasn't always this way, they weren't always struggling in their relationship. Back then he had been so in love, the time had flown by after his confession and soon it came to be the time of their vacation. His first night with Natsu was so amazing, it had been months after the rebuild of the guild, in Osinka village, where they had enjoyed the hot spring. That night as everyone had been sleeping, Natsu whispered to Gray in the darkness of their hotel room.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hey Gray?" The salamander whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gray gruffly asked, eyes closed and back turned to his friend. They had had their fun with that stupid pillow fight, it was late, so what could Natsu possibly want? "If you're lookin' for another beating it'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"No, not that." Natsu replied. Gray cocked a thin eyebrow and turned onto his back.

"I was just thinkin', you know, about what you said."

Gray sighed. "What are you goin' on about now, idiot?"

"When you told me you loved me. Remember? We stood in front of Fairy Tail that night after everybody went home. All of our memories turned into rubble. First time I ever saw you cry Gray."

"Yeah, so? I grew up there! I was just a little shook up, my home was destroyed." Gray lied and scowled as Natsu shook his head as if he knew all the answers.

"Nah, you're not like that Gray. You don't say things you don't mean. You love me. Admit it." He smiled, turning his head to look at Gray whose blush was hidden in the darkness.

"I mean…yeah. I've…I've been thinking about it…it's cool you know...if you don't swing that way or…you know…whatever." Gray grunted. He might as well be honest all the way since he already started.

"You know. I'm really not sure what I like, never really crossed my mind." Natsu answered truthfully.

"What? You don't even know if you like guys or girls?!" Gray sat up. Maybe Natsu really was an idiot.

"I mean, love is love right? Igneel says it's better to love a person for who they are, not what they are. I don't care if it's a boy or girl I love all of my family at Fairy Tail."

"What about more than family Natsu? What about holding hands, or kissing, or any of that ?"Gray asked, wondering if Natsu could hear the desperation in his stern voice as he pressed the man for answers. Natsu's answered seemed like it took an eternity to come out. He almost thought the dimwit went back to sleep. He always did have a habit of starting a conversation and then forgetting about it as he drooled wherever he was lying.

"I have." Was all the salamander answered.

"Have?"

"Have kissed a girl before. I'm sure a guy wouldn't be much different." Natsu mulled over his thoughts as Gray began to have ones of his own.

"Then why don't you try it?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, sitting up as well. Gray sat with his knees up, his arm resting on one of his knees as he held his head in his hand. The moon washed over his back, making his silhouette the only thing visible to Natsu. He knew the man was naked, Gray always was.

"Come see what kissing a man is like. I'll do it if you do." He challenged and Natsu swallowed thickly.

"Okay, but not here. At the hot spring. I don't need anybody waking up." Natsu agreed as Gray threw on his robe and the both of them stood, sliding out of the hotel into the crisp night air.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

_'How did we get from that to this?'_ Gray asked himself as he walked into the small apartment he shared with Natsu. The man had just gotten out of the shower and was rummaging around in his dresser drawers looking for a clean shirt to wear. His muscular back rippled in power as he found a red tank top to put on. His arms, the same arms that held Gray so tightly were now being shown off around the house like some twisted exhibition.

"We got anything to eat?" Natsu asked, rubbing his tummy as Happy rolled around on the floor.

"Probably not, as soon as we buy food you shove it down your damned throat." Gray muttered and Natsu scowled.

"Oh shut up, bastard!"

"You shut up, slob!"

"Alright guys, let's settle down now." Happy rolled his eyes as the adults still bickered like children.

The men glared each other down, just like old times and grinned at one another. Natsu sighed and shrugged, opening his palm as a small flame came forth. "That's okay I'll cook tonight, I'm feeling like barbecue."

Gray smiled and watched Natsu disappear, talking happily with the little blue cat of the recipes they could make. As soon as Natsu disappeared he sighed and lay down on his bed. Lately the sheets had become so cold without Natsu's warmth to snuggle with at night. It seemed that along with not laying his pipe, Natsu had also given up on sleeping in the same bed as his mate. When asked about it, Natsu replied that he had just been too tired from missions to even make it to the bed, let alone have any sex. Gray, left the situation alone, figuring if Natsu wanted to, he knew where the bed was. There was no point in forcing the man to sleep where he didn't want to.

Gray snuggled against the pillows and pulled the cover up over his head as he heard his lover banging pots and pans everywhere. True they were happy, but not as happy as they could be. Not as happy as they used to be, or as Gray was in the beginning. Not like that night, so many months ago.

**FB CONT.**

* * *

"That…wasn't too bad." Natsu shrugged, grinning at his first kiss with Gray. Gray's heart was pounding in his chest as he nodded.

"I kinda liked it. Wana do it again?" He asked. Hell, it was about time the idiot asked. Gray pushed himself onto Natsu, pressing the man against the stone wall of the bathhouse and locking lips with him. He sucked on Natsu's bottom lip, and sat in his lap as the pink haired boy rested down onto the bench that was parked right in front of the spring. The giant wooden fence surrounding the pool blocked any outside interference, the door to the only exit was closed. It was just the two of them, in their own little world. Natsu gripped Gray's behind tightly as he took over, spreading his legs and planting them firmly into the ground to support Gray's weight. He grinned and bit Gray's neck, his skin cool. Natsu expected nothing les from an ice mage, licking the spot he had abused with his tongue.

"Don't…Don't think you're gonna dominate me…" Gray scowled.

"Looks like I already have." Natsu gave a smug grin and slapped Gray's behind. The man jumped and grabbed Natsu by his neck, tilting his head back so it rested against the wall. He nipped at Natsu's throat, gasping as the salamander's member grew hard and rubbed against him. Natsu's fingers found their way inside Gray's robe and gripped his member.

"What? What are you-?

"Just trying to see what being with a guy is like." Natsu grinned and Gray whimpered as the boy squeezed him. Natsu's hand stroked him firmly, the other hand finding its way to Gray's balls. The raven's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his precious jewels were massaged and rubbed. Gray couldn't breathe, all he could do was hang on to Natsu's shoulders and buck his hips, his only signal for wanting more.

"Can't fight me forever you streaker. Let me handle this." Natsu whispered cockily and Grey agreed. He slid off of Natsu's lap and removed his robe. Gray sauntered over to the hot spring and entered the water, Natsu following as well. He came behind Gray and suckled on his neck, spreading the boy's legs as Gray grabbed the edge of the pool. Natsu's middle finger began sliding up and down the crack of his teammate's ass and soon prodded its way inside. Gray froze and tightened up. "Relax man. I hear it hurt's like a bitch if you don't relax."

Gray laid his head on the cool cobbled surface and let Natsu stretch him. The wizard's rough fingers scraped against the raven's sensitive prostate and Gray jerked his body, drool forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Ohh…that's the spot huh?" Natsu whispered teasingly, thrusting his finger deep into the same spot, causing Gray to howl in pleasure. Gray's alabaster skin shined in the moonlight as his back arched, Natsu continuing this torture for what seemed like hours.

"M-More….Yes, that's the spot…Natsu…more." He scowled, pleasure rippling up and down his spine as he felt his cheeks spread open.

"You ready?" Natsu asked, pushing his way inside. The raven cursed ad forced himself to relax, grunting in discomfort as Natsu stopped.

"Is it…in yet?" He asked weakly hoping it was over.

"Uh….about halfway…"

"Oh…..fuck me!" Gray cursed, scowling at his misfortune, he had to pick a guy that was hung like a friggin' racehorse. Natsu continued and slid all the way inside, buring himself to the hilt. He stayed still for a few moments and gave a small thrust for approval.

"Oooh…" Gray breathed and heard Natsu's snickering from behind him.

"Just shut up and do it already!" Gray order and Natsu shrugged, placing his hand on the back of Gray's head and pressing his face into the ground, pounding into his teammate. Gray's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth frozen in and 'O' of pleasure, Natsu fucked like a professional. Gray felt the salamander's tounge on the shell of his ear and his cock ramming into his stomach. Gray cried in pure pleasure as he was being thoroughly sexed, his balls shortening as Natsu's warm hand guided his hips and the other roughly pushed on his head, Gray loved the roughness for some reason, he had no idea why.

"More! More! More! Don't…..Ahhh! Don't stop! Don't fuck! Natsu!" He moaned and clawed at the ground in front of him, reaching out for anything that could keep him still for this delicious beating his prostate was receiving. He could hear Natsu's growls so clearly behind him. He was such an animal, so in tune with his basic needs, he was going at it as if it was the last time he would have sex. Gray listened to Natsu's sex noises and realized he was getting off just on hearing Natsu's pleasure; he was so close, Gray could feel his balls shortening.

"G-Grab em…" Natsu grunted bringing Gray out of his trance.

"H-Huh?"

"My balls, grab em!" Natsu growled in urgency. Gray did as he was told and reached down to pull the soft sacks, rubbing them and teasing them for his lover. He felt Natsu tense, and he seemed to pump even faster into Gray who cried out for mercy. "I'm I'm! Fuck that's it!" Nastu roared, Gray screamed as his back arched, stars exploding behind his eyes as his semen splashed in the water. His head rested against the side of the pool. He hadn't even realized Natsu came at the same time he did. Natsu's head rested against Gray's shoulder as his hands snaked around the boy's waist.

"Natsu….I.."

"I love you….okay?" Natsu interrupted. Gray bit his lip and blushed.

"Uh…y-yeah…I mean yes. I…I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, Let me be perfectly honest. I am really rusty. Haven't written a fanfic in over four years. This might not be my best lol but I'm trying. Two chapters in one day! Not bad Ramen, Not bad... Like or review if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	3. Promises

_"If you don't want to have sex with me then just say so!"_

Natsu frowned as Happy bounced around the kitchen, grabbing a knife that's was obviously too big for his tiny hands to wield. Even still, the talkative cat chopped vegetables and hummed to himself. Gray's words still rang in Natsu's head as he seasoned the fresh meat he had gotten from the butcher. After Natsu left the boiler room, the entire atmosphere seemed to get colder as he rushed off to class and left his disappointed lover downstairs. He hadn't seen Gray the rest of the day, Natsu didn't even know he had went to Lucy's until she called, saying Gray was on his way home to him.

* * *

_"Natsu, you know Gray's getting super worried…" She began, making the salamander instinctively scowl at her over the phone even though she couldn't see him._

_"Yeah, Yeah I know…he's just mad 'cause I won't sleep with him. I told ya Lucy! Once you've had some of this hot stuff, you'll have a fire in your belly too!" Natsu joked._

_"That's disgusting but, I...think it might be more than that." She almost whispered as if she were thinking to herself. "Are you sure everything is okay?"_

_"Hey listen, everything is fine."_

_"You know. Gray doesn't deserve this. You gotta let him know some time. You didn't see how pitiful he looked, Natsu, I've never seen Gray so down. I can't keep this up much longer." Lucy sounded worried; Natsu sighed and patted his wet head. He thought going straight to the shower after school would relieve his stress, but this phone call automatically brought it all back._

_"You won't have to. Just give me some time."_

_"How much time? It's been over two months!"_

_" Just a few more days….that's all I'm asking for." Natsu blurted and listened intently for Lucy's answer._

_"….Fine. A couple of days, not weeks Natsu!" The scary cow woman hung up the phone and Natsu groaned._

* * *

Gray seemed fine when he came home; Lucy probably put his mind at ease. He didn't even mention the boiler room incident and even played with Happy for a little while. The salamander still couldn't help but feel a bit bad, but why should he? It wasn't like Natsu was hiding anything. Natsu never had anything to hide, he just didn't know how to go about explaining something so…complicated.

As he grilled fish that he had gotten, Happy's stomach growled and the poor feline turned to his friend with wide eyes. "N-Natsu…"

"Hungry, huh cat?"

"Aye." Happy whined and gasped as his pink haired friend tossed him a piece of fish to hold him until dinner. As plates were prepared, Natsu wiped his hands off and went to the bedroom. His lover curled around a pillow cushion as he mumbled something in his sleep. Poor thing looked exhausted, maybe Lucy was right. This whole waiting thing was taking a toll on Gray, Natsu never wanted to make the ice mage worry. Sitting on the edge of the bed, by Gray's face, Natsu let a hand slide into the boy's dark hair. Giving a kiss to his lover's brow, he blew softly into the raven's ear.

"Dinner's ready." His voice clearly sent shivers down Gray's spine. The boy opening his dark eyes stretched and turned his head away from Natsu, confidently hiding the blush from the man's view.

"What's for dinner? You didn't try flambéing it again? You remember what happened last time." Gray snorted and Natsu scowled at the punk remark.

"No matter what it is, it's going down your throat or I'm shoving it down there!" Natsu shot back, scowling as Gray stood and smirked, walking off as if he'd just won one of the many mini spats they had.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Happy had decent conversation during dinner. Naturally after such a big meal, Happy had fallen asleep, leaving the couple to take a walk out of town and into the neighboring field. The moon was their guide as they sat in the grass, overlooking the city on a hill.

"That dinner was really good. You haven't cooked in awhile." Gray complimented his lover and smiled at the grin that came onto Natsu's face.

"I figured you'd like it. I know today didn't go like you wanted it to." The pink haired man admitted, running his nails over his arm as he scratched nervously. He hated having to apologize, but he couldn't deny that disappointed look on Gray's face.

"I just…don't get it. Why don't you love me anymore?" Gray sighed, unable to look at Natsu, instead focusing all his attention on the glittering lights of the town down below.

"I do love you!"

"Then you don't want me anymore?"

"Gray I do want you!"

"So I'm not attractive?"

"Of course you are, man!"

"Then it's somebody else?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu's giant eyes watched his friend as he stood, fists balled in anger and his face full of confusion.

"What do you mean, 'what am I talking about?' There are only so many reasons my own boyfriend won't touch me, be with me, or even talk to me! You act like we're fucking strangers or something! Why do you think we haven't been on any quests lately? If we can't even talk at home how the hell are we supposed to communicate on a battlefield?!" Gray seethed as the salamander stood and opened his arms. He hated to admit it but Gray was right, there was no point even trying to argue that.

It was true; they hadn't had any work since they moved in together. Natsu never bothered to look for any, and Gray only did small jobs close to home. It seemed as if Gray didn't even want to try to ask Natsu to do anything dangerous, let alone an 'S' class quest. Usually the fire wizard would jump at a chance to prove himself but this hiatus of his was so weird Gray wouldn't dare ask him anything about a job. If he was acting this strangely here, he wouldn't want to jeopardize the safety of the team just because one member wasn't on top his game. Now here Gray stood, confused and hurt as Natsu held his arms open for him. He didn't want to go, didn't feel like forgiving, but his body betrayed him and crumbled against Natsu's form. Strong arms hugged the raven tightly as Gray held back his tears and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You smell really good." Natsu whispered, rubbing languid circles under Gray's shirt on his lover's back. Gray bit his lip and frowned as he nodded, thinking of all the time he spent picking out a cologne for this bastard.

"Thanks…."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. And I didn't mean to keep us from getting work. I just, got a lot on my mind. I promise it'll get better. "He swore and rubbed Gray's back a bit more.

"Promise it's nothing I should be worried about?" Gray asked weakly.

"Like another person?" Natsu chuckled, yelping as he received a strong pinch on the ribs from Gray.

"Look I promise there's nobody else. No one can look as good in a skirt as you can." Natsu smiled, yelping again at another pinch to the ribs. His lover seemed to relax in his arms, satisfied with his answer for the moment. Even if he didn't know what was going on, it brought Gray some comfort to know it wasn't infidelity. He figured if Natsu really didn't want to talk about it, then he would respect the man's wishes and let him come out as he was ready.

* * *

Gray got ready for school early that next morning, pulling his shirt on over his head. With pep in his step, he jogged to the university, letting Natsu stay in bed and sleep the morning away. He smiled as he walked down the halls, genuinely happy from the night before, thoughts of how they cuddled the rest of the night in bed making him blush like a school girl. 'Even if we didn't have sex, it's okay. Just like in the movies he didn't have to give me intercourse, he gave me intimacy.' Gray thought as he cruised through the nearly empty halls. No one usually came this early unless they had a project of some type to be working on. Gray liked this time of day because it was calming and he didn't have to be surrounded by groups of people and their annoying jabbering.

"Just hold still already, it's not gonna hurt." A girl's giggle could be heard from the classroom just in walking distance of Gray.

"I don't know about this," A familiar grunt came from the same room.

"Natsu?" Gray whispered, creeping closer to the room and peering in through the cracked door. Natsu's back was facing him as he sat turned to the window a blue haired woman stood over him. Gray recognized her as Levy, one of Lucy's friends. The sun crept through the windows, hitting her perfectly. She was stunning, and it was obvious that Gray wasn't the only one who thought so by the way Natsu shifted in his seat.

"Are you ready?" She smiled and Natsu nodded his head. Ready for what? What the hell was going on? Natsu was in bed asleep when Gray left how the hell did he beat the raven to school?

Levy's hands cupped Natsu's face and she leaned in, their lip locking and gray's heart sinking in his chest. The young wizard turned and bolted down the hall, his eyes brimming with tears as he shot past Erza and rammed right into Lucy.

"Hey! Gray watch where you- What happened?" She asked, immediately holding out her hand for her friend.

"Why don't you ask Natsu?!" He hissed, slapping her hand away and storming out of sight, leaving the girls utterly confused. The raven ran down the steps of the university and turned the corner, his hands clenching into fists as he left a trail of ice behind.

'That damned liar! I knew it! All he had to do was be honest and the idiot can't even do that!' His brain whirred at the many thoughts of betrayal. He kept walking, hoping to blow off enough steam so that he wouldn't do anything drastic. His powers were bursting fro his hands as bushes, trees, even small animals were frozen if they happened to be in the way of the boy's fury filled blasts. Gray eventually found his way into town and sat on the corner of a street he barely even recognized. He felt empty, now that the anger had somewhat subsided all he felt was this hollow feeling. All this space was good for was filling, and currently all it was being filled with was more pain and embarrassment.

He was a fool to have believed Natsu, but it was so unlike him to just out right lie like that. Lately it seemed to be more normal for Natsu to be acting abnormal, as if that made any sense. Gray wanted to make it right, he tried so hard, and the fact that he actually tried was what made this whole ordeal even harder to come to grips with.

"Well, if Natsu's moved on, then so can I." Gray sighed and tried to swallow, the lump in his heart too much to bear. Head in his lap, he curled into a ball and let his tears fall hidden from the crowd.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Gray might be a little girly right now. But we'll fix it. Gotta get my thoughts together and we'll work this out! Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment or follow if you liked! :)**


	4. Call Me When

Natsu groaned, rubbing his eyes during class and trying to force himself to stay awake. Just a few more minutes until his break for lunch and he'd go and check up on Gray. He would never understand how the boy got up before he did, left before he did, and then didn't show up to school at all. When he didn't show up for their first class, Natsu called immediately and smiled at Gray's voice as he found that his love was still among the living. A few minutes later, the pink haired man stood and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Strolling down the hall, he pulled out a small wallet and was soon met with Lucy and Erza.

"Hey Natsu…." Lucy approached him strangely, almost as if she were afraid to ask a question that was hampering on her mind.

"What's up guys? " He asked, stopping at a small kiosk on the side of the hallway and buying an apple.

"Nothing…nothing..." The blonde woman held her hands behind her back and Erza stepped in front of the man to stop him from walking.

"What have you done to Gray?" She asked, cutting Lucy's interrogation short. Natsu eyed the red head in confusion and shook his head.

"The heck are you talking about?"

"Well, we saw Gray at school this morning, he almost ran me over trying to leave. He seemed pretty upset." Lucy shrugged.

"Upset? Nah, no way…I just got off the phone with him after our first class. He sounded fine,just a little sick. Said he wasn't feeling too hot so he was gonna stay at home. Something about a cold…" Natsu bit into his apple and smiled at the sweet taste.

"But we asked him what was wrong and he replied, "Ask Natsu…" The red head pressed, feeling Natsu out to make sure he was telling the entire truth. The boy leaned against the wall and rubbed the back of his head "Ask Natsu….OH! Yeah, we went out last night. Stayed out pretty late, he says that's where he thinks he got his cold from. We sat outside in the forest all night, didn't even bring a jacket." Natsu grinned and took another bite from the shiny apple.

Both girls eyed each other worriedly but decided to let it pass. "Well, alright. As long as you guys are okay. I don't like seeing you two argue." Natsu nodded at Lucy's comment and sighed.

"We have been getting into it a lot lately, haven't we? I wanna make it up to him, just not sure what I'm gonna do yet." The man shrugged, finishing off his fruit and tossing it into the trash.

"Engage in a sparring match and let him prove his dominance!" Erza grinned, as if that were the only option for forgiveness.

"Buy him flowers!"Lucy smiled, maybe she was dreaming of a boyfriend for herself instead of Natsu's problem.

"Uh, yeah….Listen I'm sure I'll figure something out. Thanks you guys…" The fire wizard grinned as he turned to walk off, automatically bumping into a rather tall and dark figure.

"Better watch where you're going salamander, you might get hurt." The man chuckled and folded his arms, immediately claiming an air of importance. He naturally stood as if he was better than the pink haired wizard, and for that fact (among many others) Natsu scowled as he uttered the man's name.

"Gajeel…" He hissed, standing up to the man and looking him in the eye. "It's been awhile, never thought I'd see your ugly mug in daylight." Gajeel stood, his knuckles cracking just by him flexing his fingers.

"Funny dragon punk, I was just gonna say the same to you! Now get outa here before I hurt ya!" He scowled and Natsu balled his fists, instantly standing back, ready for battle.

"Is that right? Well I'm right here waitin' on ya! Make your move!" Natsu grinned, ready for anything the fellow dragon slayer was willing to throw at him. He knew exactly how Gajeel worked, any little thing would set him off and then they'd fight to the death. Without Gray by his side, Natsu really didn't mind acting out in the middle of school or just about anywhere, and a little sparring match sounded really good .

Gajeel didn't fight back, he didn't even get ready. Instead the older man stood and smirked, shaking his head. "Oh man, what an idiot. You really think I'd waste my time on a punk like you? Please, I've got better things to do." Gajeel turned and raised his hand, signaling a goodbye as he began walking down the hall.

"Oh yeah? Like what? It's not like a jerk like you has any friends or anything, damn iron eater!" Natsu called after the dragon slayer, purposely trying to pick a fight, though he didn't know exactly why. Gajeel's 'I'm better than you' attitude really irked him at times. Though he was acting on impulse, Natsu got what he wanted; Gajeel stopped and turned around with that stupid grin still stuck on his face.

"Hn, you're one to talk kid. As if you know anything about me. You need to be worried about your own relationships…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, before you go meddling in other people's lives, make sure your own house is in order." Natsu scowled, rushing at Gajeel who balled his hand into a fist and backhanded Natsu. The pink haired man landed on his back with a loud thud and growled in anger. How did he not see that one coming? The nerve of Gajeel, making a fool out of him in front of his friends, and a rather large group of people forming around them.

"Ha! What a joke! You know what salamander? I'll do you a favor, I'll leave! This place blows anyway. Gotta hot date tonight, might as well be early. Chicks love that kinda shit anyways, am I right?" And with that Gajeel walked off, his long black hair trailing behind him as Lucy and Erza held Natsu back, flaming to get at the iron dragon.

* * *

Staring at his hands, Natsu walked home that afternoon in deep thought. Everything was running through his mind from dealing with school, to his standoff with Gajeel. His biggest concern at the moment was going home to Gray; the ice mage always knew how to cheer Natsu up. As he walked into the apartment, he noticed it in the same disarray as when he left. Dirty dishes in the sink, his shirts from days before in the middle of the living room and Happy was nowhere to be seen, meaning he had left to go entertain himself. All of these clues only meant one thing: Gray wasn't home. Or at least that was what he figured until he heard the sounds of closet doors opening and closing. Ah so he hadn't been home for long. But wasn't he sick? What would he be doing out of bed? Natsu headed to their bedroom ad poked his head in. His lover was just sliding on a pair of shorts as Natsu whistled in approval.

"Ow! Well, Hello!" He joked, knowing his catcalls usually made the raven blush. Gray jumped a bit, obviously not noticing Natsu was there.

"Hey…when did you get home?" He breathed and Natsu shrugged.

"Few minutes ago. Where did you go?"

"What makes you think I went somewhere?"

"House looks like shit."

"Just like you left it."

"Can't argue with that." The salamander grinned and stretched his arms above his head. Turning toward his raven haired lover, he opened is arms, just as he had that night on the hill.

"Sorry you feel like shit man. It must really be a bad cold if it's keeping you from school." The man's hands rested on Gray's shoulders and the boy nodded quietly.

"Yeah, been really sick…all day." He replied and closed his eyes as Natsu began to massage his collarbone.

"Ii'll be nice you ya today." He mumbled, letting Gray sit down so he could continue rubbing the kinks out of the raven's shoulders.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Gray came back to school and Natsu couldn't help but smile. He even tried holding the boy's hand on the way to class, bought him lunch, and tried his best to be a bit flirtatious. He could feel that something was wrong. Even though Natsu wasn't the brightest wizard in the world, he could feel that something wasn't right, and something had been off since the day Gray had gotten sick. Since when did an ice wizard get a cold? And if he was so sick what was he doing out of bed that day? Natsu brushed these questions to the back of his mind and focused on eating yet another lunch with his friends, listening to Erza tell a story while the others provided their commentary. Gray sat quietly and noticed something in the distance. As the wind blew through the courtyard where they ate, blue hair rose and swayed with the wind, causing Gray to swallow thickly. Blue hair, that could only be Levy. Lowering his gaze, he expected the woman to stride right past their table but instead, she stopped. Not only was she standing in the same area as him, she was right behind Natsu. He figured she just wanted to talk with Lucy, but all naive thoughts went away as she tapped on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey there, everybody how's it going?" She asked, everyone answered except for Gray.

"Uh, hey what's up?" Natsu asked her.

"Just wanna know if you're ready for this afternoon." She asked, tucking a long blue lock of hair behind her ear. She made Gray sick to is stomach.

"I thought it was tomorrow."

"Nope, it's gotta be today." She giggled and Natsu blushed, Gray clenched his fists under the table and rose his head.

"Do what?" Gray boldly asked, staring Natsu down as if he dared the boy to lie his way out of this.

"She uh…is tutoring. She's tutoring me. Magical History 101." He shrugged, shoving a pile of food into his mouth. Levy nodded and held her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, we're almost done. Just a few more days and I think you'll be good." She smiled, laughing lightly as Natsu cracked a smile and chuckled as well, during their sick little laugh fest she placed her had on Natsu's arm and Gray scowled.

'_That's it.'_ He backed away from the table and collected his things.

"Where you goin? You haven't finished your food!" Lucy asked, seeing nothing but Gray's retreating back .

"I'm not hungry anymore." He called back.

* * *

Natsu returned home to find a worried Happy, pacing the floor in the kitchen.

"What did you do? What did you do, Natsu? Huh? Gray's all mad now!" He cried and Natsu patted his head. "Don't worry little buddy, just let me handle it."

Natsu headed to the bedroom where he heard loud blaring music and Gray's cursing as dresser drawers slammed closed. "Hey, turn down the music!" Natsu hollered as he ripped the boom box from its plug. Gray roared an picked up a shoe, hurdling it at the salamander who thankfully dodged it.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"**My** problem?! I'm not the one with the problem, you liar! Fucking cheater!" He cried, filling a duffel bag with some of his clothes. Natsu eyed the bag and noticed how totally destroyed the room was. In the corner was a pile of clothes that closely resembled his, only they couldn't be because they were ripped to shreds. On the nightstand was a pair of scissors and Natsu had an incredible sinking feeling.

"Did you cut up my clothes?!" He turned and watched Gray grin and laugh at him. Happy curled into a ball in the corner of the living room with his hands over his ears.

"Yes, that's what happens to cheater and liars!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who lied? About what?"

"Oh God I hate it when you do that! You always act so stupid! Like you don't know what's going on! For once, be a man and admit it! You're sleeping with her aren't you?!Admit it! I saw you kissing Levy!" Gray couldn't help but feel a few tears fall from his eyes. He wiped them onto his sleeve in frustration.

"Gray, that's not what…listen that's a long story. Sit down let's just talk about this, you're blowing this way out of proportion…"

"No, I'm done talking. If you won't be a man and respect me then I'm gonna have to go find somebody that will." He mumbled and headed to the front door.

"Somebody like who? Where are you gonna go? How am I supposed to know you're okay? If you wana take a vacation, fine just let me know you're alright!" He called after the man.

"You still don't get it. Natsu, I'm done with you."

"What?"

"I'm tired of you, we're growing apart and I have needs that you clearly cant fulfill."

"And I'm guessing you found somebody that will."

"Yeah."

"Fuck him. I don't know what he's doing for you but fuck him. You belong with me! What have I done that's so wrong? What? Because we don't have sex? We can go back in the bedroom right now! Gray don't do this!"

"He's on his way. I'm done talking." Gray mumbled, his eyes devoid of any emotion. A knock sounded on the door and Gray opened it, smiling in the face of the man that was going to take him away. Natsu's heart sank, his stomach twisting into little knots.

_'Make sure your own home is in order…'_

"**F-FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU**!" Natsu cried, his hands bursting into flames as he charged at the new couple, Gray curling into the arms of his 'savior'

"**IRON DRAGON'S ROAR**" The offender called, a silver blast coming from his mouth and hitting Natsu directly in his face. Gray lowered his head and laced his arm with his new lover's, feeling the older man tug for him to come, all the while laughing at how pathetic Natsu seemed.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him like that Gajeel." The raven reprimanded and rolled his eyes as the iron dragon slapped his behind.

"Don't worry baby, he'll live…I think."He grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I just wana cry! Lol oh not for the story no, lol this ain't even the half of it. I mean, I'm finally at that break point. I promised myself I would start thinking of a new story when I got to this point in this one. Lol yay! Extra long chapter just for you guys and don't worry I can totally balance two stories at once...I think. lol The next chapter gets into Natsu's secret...FINALLY! lol it should be uploaded tomorrow *looks at time* oh boy..4am? Uhm... Correction. The next chapter should be uploaded this afternoon. lolz. **As always thanks so much for reading, leave a comment, fav or follow if you enjoyed**!

**See ya in a few hrs!**

**:)**


	5. Turbulence

Levy McGarden flipped through her many text books and read over each line, making sure she had it just right. This type of spell was hard to conjure, and it seemed even harder to find a way to break it. Everything was so coded an all of the letters were jumbled together; the maker of these incantations must not have wanted anyone to read it. She stood, tucking her blue hair behind her head as she nodded her head, the big purple glasses on her face helping her flip through each page a mile a minute.

"I…I still don't get it..." She mumbled and furrowed her brow as the door unlocked behind her.

"My dear child, how long do you plan to keep at this?" Master Makarov, held his hands behind his back as he stepped towards Levy's side. It was very rare when a Fairy Tail member actually used any of the rooms in the guild; they usually wanted to be amongst one another in the guild hall.

"No sir, I just…I haven't been here that long…" She barely looked up from her book as her finger slid under each word she read.

"You've been here since noon, the sun is almost about to set." He sighed and Levy blushed, looking up from one of the thicker books in her collection.

"There are very little ways to cure magic disappearance." Makarov hopped onto the desk and peeked over the book to read the words upside down.

"Every spell that can be cast can also be undone, is that not what you taught us Master?" Levy put the book down and removed her gasses, rubbing her tired eyes.

"This is true, but it must take time and proper knowledge. Perhaps having a talk with Porlyusica of the East Forest will give you answers." The small man sat with his legs crossed and folded his arms.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. But, when should I go? I mean, what if she is not there? She's so scary she probably won't even open the door for me."

"Polyusica is always home, though she can't tolerate humans, she will not turn a blind eye to those in need." He answered, calling the woman's spirit. Seeing her stand and grab her bag he stood with her, understanding that she was ready to depart.

* * *

"I cannot help you, child." The woman hissed through her front door, which she only cracked open enough to show half of her face.

"Ma'am please, my friend is dying!" Levy cried and Makarov waved his staff.

"Now listen woman, one of my children had been severely injured by this type of magic, we fear for his life." He stared the woman down and she glared in return. Opening the door all of the way, she stepped out; no one would go into her home.

"Do you know what kind it is?" She asked, eyeing Levy who hurriedly dug into her bag for the book. The sun shined and birds chirped in the middle of this thick wood they were in. It seemed to be a happy and breathe taking spot but none could enjoy it.

"We think it might be this one called ' Metsu', like what happened to Master Makarov?" She asked and pointed to the specific spell in the book. The pink haired woman scowled ad swatted Levy's hand away, her wrinkles growing deeper into her face as she leered at the young girl.

"I know the spell you speak of. What exactly is wrong with this friend of yours?"

Levy squirmed under the woman's intense gaze and took a step forward.

"He can't sleep, he barely eats, he cannot perform on missions and sometimes, he begins to shake without realizing it. He can barely use his magic but when he does it takes a lot out of him. So far this is all I know."Levy answered and watched as Porlyusica flipped through ages. After a little while she closed her eyes and slammed the book shut.

"Impossible."

"What?"

"This is not the same spell that was casted on Makarov. If you remember, Mestu brought Makarov to his knees. He could barely even open his eyes, let alone walk or use any bit of his magical energy. Makarov was drained completely, his powers drifting throughout the air. Your friend is different. He can still use his powers in small spurts. It seems that he is not drained, but rather is currently being sucked dry. "

"I…I don't understand ma'am."

"This spell that you are witnessing is called 'Absorbu', more commonly called 'the leech'."Your friend is not drained; his magical energy is being manipulated. Whoever has cursed him, is still keeping their hold on him, possibly keeping the spell going even as we speak."

"But, wouldn't that drain them as well? Keeping something that powerful going for that long must wear out the user as well right?"

"Not entirely, the manipulator can surround the focal point or core of the victim's spiritual energy and attach onto that source, slowly sucking it dry."

"Where…where does it go?" Lucy asked, horrified.

"To the castor, of course. As I said before, it is called the 'leech' for a reason." Porlyusica shrugged her shoulders.

Levy gasped and gripped onto her book tightly. Levy remembered her first time using magic. She had felt so special and free. She felt so much safer and confident with her abilities. The very thought of not having them anymore made her want to cry. Who could do something like taking away one's magic? That was the way they lived, the way they survived. To take away a person's magic was not only taking away their livelihood it took away the very thing that made them who they were. To snatch away a person's uniqueness and use it for personal gain was probably one of the sickest things Levy could ever think of.

"What…What about 'Breath of Life'? Infusing some of my magical energy to a certain area to energize him? I have tried it myself and it didn't seem to work, I would have to do it two or three times just for him to get through the day. Maybe if I had gotten someone a little stronger than I-"

"No." She stopped levy from finishing and closed her eyes. The elderly woman tilted her head back and basked in the rays of the sun.

"I commend you on trying to help bide him time by using minor spells, but they will do nothing except postpone the inevitable. The castor must release the hold on the victim their selves. Now whether or not the castor gives up on his own or is beaten to a pulp is up to you of course..." The old woman smirked, knowing exactly how her old friend got down.

"Master? What should we do?"Levy asked and the old man shook his head.

"This is his battle and we should not interfere." Polyusica raised her eyebrows in surprise at her friend's answer.

"B-But Master! That's not fair, he is one of us! What if we're already too late!?" Lucy cried, appalled by her Master's lack of urgency in the situation. Just thinking that one of her own Fairy Tail members had to be left to sort out his own battles instead of having his teammates and friend by his side made her want to cry. It was so unlike the master to not jump to the aide of any of them, just as they would have for him.

"Levy! Enough!" He demanded and the girl shut her mouth. Master Makarov lowered his head and gripped the staff in his hand. He felt the pain in his heart throb as he felt for his young child, remembering the pain he himself went through, It had been almost impossible for him to come through it by being drained all at one time, but to slowly be sucked dry every minute of every day, to look in the mirror every morning and notice yourself getting weaker, Makarov felt tears stream down his face. Levy reached out a hand for her master as Polyusica stood in respective silence.

"He would want it better that way. It hurts me to watch one of my children suffer, you have no idea. But until he is ready we will not step in."

* * *

Gray's pale fingers ran down his lover's strong back, his sighs being drowned out by the man's loud growls. Gajeel grinned, taking the boy's chin into his hands as he hovered over his tiny lover, kissing and nipping at his neck. Gajeel's rough fingers gripped the raven's pale hips as he ground his hips onto the boy's groin. Gray hissed and turned his head away, jerking away from the sharp nips and bites at his alabaster skin.

"H-Hey, Gajeel?" Gray whispered, feeling the man get a little bit rougher as he gripped Gray's hair.

"Hn…" The man grunted, barely noticing the ice mage even said anything.

"Hey, let up a bit, I gotta go to the bathroom. Get off for a minute…." He struggled gently as he pushed the man's shoulder. The dragon sat up and scowled, rubbing the back of his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Make it quick." He sighed, sitting back on the couch as Gray hurried to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Gray looked into the mirror and winced, craning his neck to see bright red bruises on his collarbone. They were sore, and one of them seemed to be threatening to bleed. It was true, he liked it rough, but maybe not this rough. He noticed the purple bruises on his hips already starting to turn black. It had only been a week and Gray was already getting sick of the 'love marks' his partner had wrought onto his sinewy frame. Thoughts of his pink haired ex ran through Gray's mind. Natsu's power coursed through his veins. Gray could always feel it, but his touches had always been so gentle, his marks never turned dark. Just like the warm fire he breathed, Natsu left bright red love marks on his neck and shoulders that would always seem to turn a strange orange color as they healed. Gray had never witnessed anything so intriguing and it felt so wonderful, he couldn't wait for Natsu to come home to ravage him again. Since their mating at the hotel, they had made love almost every day up until two months ago.

Having such a 'healthy' sex life, one would think Gray would continue getting that, but that wasn't the case. He figured Natsu was just making him wait, wanting the raven to miss him, so he played along. It worked exceptionally well, some nights Gray's body craved the man's touch, he would wake up in cold sweats with a rock hard member that ached for his mate. He wondered if Natsu ever wanted him. Did he have a problem controlling himself like that? Of course, Natsu could never control himself with anything else, always going over board. It would only be logical that if Natsu needed release he would fuck Gray's brains out any and everywhere. Then why hadn't he even looked at Gray in over two months? Maybe he really did have a problem that required Gray's patience. Then why didn't he tell him that? All of the books and magazines spouted the same knowledge that everyone knew:

_In a relationship, you must communicate_. That is mandatory. However, in every relationship, they say patience is required and honesty will come. Gray's mind whirred with questions that he couldn't answer and rebuttals to his justified actions. He scowled in annoyance, giving up.

_'Whatever, he made his choice and I've made mine._'

The raven winced as he searched the medicine cabinet for anything to help, a rather rude banging on the bathroom door making him jump.

"Hey, you ready yet? Kinda got a load I need to bust on ya…I mean….uh…look damn it there's something you need to take care of out here!" Gajeel's gruff voice came from the other side of the door and Gray rolled his eyes.

* * *

Natsu groaned, shivering as the cold air in the room. His mind spun at memories of the other night, sitting up in bed and immediately grabbing his head. Gray's screams whirled through his head and his body continued to shake without any orders from him. Pressing his hand to his mouth, Natsu stood, vomit hitting the back of his throat as he stumbled to the nearest trash can. Slumped in the corner of the room, Natsu's groaned with his face still inside of the receptacle.

"I see you've finally woken up."

Natsu groaned and wiped his face, turning to the sound of the voice. By the bed that he'd just hopped out of, Erza sat with her legs cross and arms folded. This was when he noticed it: the pink walls, cushy bed with the thick comforter, the small coffee table was in the middle of the bedroom when it had absolutely no reason to be there. This was Lucy's house.

"Uh…?" He looked around, wide eyed and pressed his sweating back against the wall. Lucy walked into the room with a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"Oh so now you feel like waking up?" She mumbled, pacing the tea on the table and going to Natsu. She held her hand up and helped the shaking man to his feet and back over to the bed, where he collapsed once more.

"I…I don't get it…"

"You were attacked, in your own home. As a result it has been destroyed, and that was a week ago. You've been asleep since you got here." Erza answered as Lucy handed him the scalding hot mug.

"Happy! What happened to-"

"He's in the living room, poor thing fell asleep right on top of you, hoping you were alright. He's the one that dragged you all the way here actually." Erza smiled and nodded her head.

"Natsu, what happened? What's going on? Where is Gray?" Lucy asked worried for her friend. Natsu stared into the cup he was holding and drank the searing hot liquid without even cooling it off.

"Fuck him." He shrugged, mumbling as he ran his fingers over the shiny yellow cup. Lucy shook her head and Erza unfolded her arms at Natsu's coasre language.

"I don't get it-" Lucy began.

"He left me. He left me for that jerk Gajeel. That….bastard! He came into my home, ripped my family apart! And tried to kill me!" Natsu squeezed his hand around the fragile porcelain cup until he heard it begin to crack.

"Gray just…up and left?" The woman was confused, it wasn't like Gray to just up and disappear, no matter how mad he got.

"He says I won't do what he needs so he went to find somebody else…" Natsu scowled, jaw clenching at memories fom the week past.

"I wonder how long this has been going on. It appears Gray has been a bit unhappy for quite awhile now, can you really blame him?" She asked. Natsu growled at her and slung the cup at her, missing the woman by only a few inches as it whizzed past her and smashed against the wall. Erza was unmoved and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Unhappy?! I gave that bastard everything!" Natsu growled, balling his fists in anger. Lucy reached out her hand to place on the man's shoulder but he smacked it away.

"Do you think getting angry is going to help anything in your condition?" Erza stood, walking over to the salamander, hovering over him and staring him straight in the eye.

"True Gray did let this happen, but do not be so foolish as to think that he's the only one to blame. He left, but you damned sure didn't give him much of a reason to stay." Her voice was hard and Lucy froze in fear.

Natsu lowered his head at the woman's words, though they were harsh, she did have a point. How often did Gray ask for Natsu's touch? How many times had he asked Natsu to sleep in the same bed as him, go places with him? How many times had Gray asked him what was wrong? Come to him in the middle of the night just to lay his head on Natsu's chest and ask why he seemed so troubled? This had been going on ever since their relationship started, Natsu couldn't give Gray what he needed, because of how messed up he was. Not that Natsu thought about the situation, he was so caught up in his own problems he wasn't even sure if he could remember when Gray started acting differently. Erza said it had been a long time, but just how long? Natsu couldn't remember. How long had it been since Gray had given up? How long had he been messing with Gajeel? How many nights did he leave Gray alone just to come to him as if nothing was wrong? He couldn't even look his lover in the eye for Pete's sake.

"He said…He said he saw me kissing Levy." He mumbled and Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

"He says I don't love him, I don't care about him. He said I wasn't man enough to satisfy him…Do you guys think that's true? Am I…Am I really that bad?" He asked, big brown eyes looking up hopefully at the two women. He looked tired, and a bit older, dark circles under his eyes and skin losing its natural tanned glow.

"Why didn't you tell him Natsu?" Lucy bit her lip and shook her head, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. It hurt her to see her friends like this; it wasn't supposed to be this way. Erza sat on the bed beside Natsu and did the unthinkable; she ran her fingers through his pink hair to calm his fears, almost seeming like a mother. Natsu growled in anger as he felt the tears brimming at his eyes, threatening to fall in mere seconds. He pounded his fist onto his thigh, letting his anger out onto himself as he noticed the thick black veins protruding through his thin skin from his wrist and up his forearm.

'_Not again, not right now…'_

Lucy felt for Natsu, but couldn't understand why he let his pride get in the way of his love. She had never known that he felt for Gray like he did. Perhaps it was true what they said, you don't know what you have until it's gone. But none of them expected Gray to leave, especially not like that. Gray of all people should have understood how Natsu was, the code they shared of not telling what didn't need to be spoken of had been the base of their relationship to begin with. Natsu hissed as his throat burned, feeling dry as dark veins covered his neck as well.

It was happening again. He closed his eyes and rode out the tremor, rocking back and forth as his body throbbed, and skin screaming in pain.

This time he couldn't ask for help, Gray wasn't there to save him, he wasn't there to help him feel better or make him laugh to take away the pain. He had run everyone off that tried to help him, Lucy and Erza the only ones willing to stick around. He shook violently as he collapsed beside Erza, who simply held him as Lucy broke down and slumped into a chair. She raised her teary eyes to the sight of her suffering friend, black veins pulsating through his thin and now pale skin, curling around his throat as if choking him to death and ripping down his bare front. She watched in horror as the great salamander of Fairy Tail curled into a ball against the steeled armor of Erza and whimpered in pain. Dragon's smoke puffing out of his nose in short tufts of air and rolling off of the armor. Natsu Dragneel had been brought to his knees and Lucy cried as she saw her powerful friend utterly defeated. She finally snapped, screaming at the suffering man,

"Natsu why didn't you tell Gray you were losing your magic?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Whooo! Another chapter out! Sorry for the break, I figured I'd make ya wait a little while. Thanks so much for all the support, you guys might not realize it but I read every single comment I may not reply, because most of them are asking about what's gonna happen next, and I can't give away the next chapter now can I? Ha! Anyways leave a comment if you enjoyed! Like or favorite if you want more!  
Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Contentment

Weeks had past, Natsu finally gathering enough strength to go to the guild hall. Happy had said he would try going on a few solo missions to help out around the house, but Natsu was afraid to leave his friend all alone. No matter his condition ,the salamander was dead set on either going with Happy, or the cat not going at all.

"Natsu, are you sure? Erza said you still might not be okay and I-"

"Don't worry about it buddy, I'm fine." Natsu smiled, cutting his friend off as he grabbed a drink from Mirajane.

"But what about Gajeel? How'd you let him take you down like that?"

"It…I was...I just got caught off guard that's all. " Natsu sighed. He hated lying to Happy, and when he woke up he really didn't know how much Lucy and Erza kept from the cat. Happy seemed to be totally unaware of Natsu's condition, and even the reason behind Gray's disappearance. Apparently he was so well hidden behind the couch, that later toppled over him in the blast, that he hadn't seen anything. All he said he heard was Gajeel's voice, and he already knew that guy was bad news. The next thing Happy knew, half of the apartment had been destroyed, which was nothing out of the ordinary since it was Natsu's place after all.

"Well, lets pick an easy one, you still don't seem to be okay." Happy's ears twitched nervously as he looked over the board, finding low priced missions in the area. A loud bang resonated throughout the guild hall as the doors swung open. Natsu scowled in disgust as Gajeel walked in, attitude cocky as ever with a sick grin on his face. His arm draped around the shoulders of a pale ice wizard, Natsu's stomach did flips. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned toward the board, trying to get Happy to cheer him up before he became upset. Happy's eyes never left the sight of Gajeel as his confused face turned from Gray to Natsu and back to Gray again.

"N-Natsu?"

"I don't wana talk about it. Let's just get outa here…" He breathed, his heart aching as he felt that familiar stab of pain in his wrist.

'_Gotta get outa here…'_

Natsu began to head for the opposite door, trying not to cause too much of a scene. Uauaslly this would be his cup of tea, but since even lifting his feet to walk was damn near impossible, he decided against it.

"Natsu!"

Grays voice. Was this guy serious? What did he want?

"Hey, come here!" he cried, Natsu kept walking as if he didn't hear.

Where the hell was Gajeel? Shouln't he be keeping tabs on his new lover?

Natsu made it outside and moved behind the guild, hoping to walk along the water to the south gate and into the forest. He wasn't so lucky.

"Hey! I'm talkin to you!" Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder as soon as he reached the gate, his sensitive skin burned as Gray unknowingly grabbed him a bit too rough. The pain was coming again, the strange black veins covering his right wrist and poking out through his bracelet. He couldn't let Gray see, he wouldn't understand. Natsu wasn't man enough for him anyway right? Gray probably wouldn't even care.

"What? What do you want?" Natsu grimaced, snatching his shoulder away from Gray.

"I just…well…You've been missing in action for two weeks now. I know rent is coming up for the apartment. Just wanted to see how you're getting by." He breathed, a small blush rising to Gray's cheeks.

"Happy and I are fine, we were just looking for a mission to do."

"Then why'd you leave the guild?"

"Just…got hot in there you know? Had to get some air."

"Oh..yeah, it is pretty crowded with all the new members…. Just checking to see if you're okay." Gray realized how worried he was for Natsu, the boy went down pretty hard when Gajeel attacked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu turned to leave, wincing as the veins spread, ripping through his forearm and straight to his chest. He pulled his vest closed and sped up his walking pace, heading to the forest and out of the peering eyes of his ex.

"Hey wait a second!"Gray called again and this time grabbed Natsu's wrist, full of pulsating black lines that made his skin cold and clammy. Natsu's brain melted as the agony shot up his arm, scorched through his shoulder and ripped at his throat. With a loud yelp his knees hit the ground, his head bowed to the ground as his hands burst into flames. He swung at the raven, his eyes dialated as he grit his bared teeth.

"**Don't touch me!" **He roared, grateful for Gray jumping back just in the nick of time.

* * *

Gray jumped back and held his hand up to block himself from the flames. After a small second he lowered his hands and realized something was wrong. Tthey weren't as hot as before. Uusually Natsu would be scorching hot when he used his powers. His flames would melt the skin off of a person if close enough, but these weren't flames, more like dull embers about to go out. Natsu seemed to look different too. Tired, no energy, pale with hollow eyes. What was that marking on his wrist?

Natsu swung at him again, punching Gray square in the face and knocking him back a few feet.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Gray growled, fists balled up for a fight.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Natsu cried and began to punch and kick at his ex. Gray jumped back an formed his hands into position.

"Ice make! Hammer!" He shouted, letting the gian ice hammer slam into Natsu's back. The salamander hit the ground with a 'thud' only to roll over and shoot his flames out as if coming from a gun. He held his wrist and aimed at the ice mage that doged them rather easily. Natsu's timing was off, his reaction time was down. The pink haired mage already knew who would be the victor of this fight. Gray punched him in the stomach and Natsu grinned, coughing as he tried to breathe.

"I see time hasn't changed you at all flame brain!" Gray scowled, throwing his punches as Natsu dodged them.

"Yeah, but it looks like you have." Natsu replied, jumping onto the branch of a tree as he built up enough magic to come down onto his opponent with a firey whip.

"You were mine, and you let some idiot take you away!" Natsu roared, blowing his dragon's breath at Gray who jumped over it easily.

"I was never yours, you didn't mark me! Dragon slayers are supposed to leave a mark on their mates, right? A bite or claw mark? **I was nothing to you!** You never even touched me!" Gray cried and built an ice shield to protect himself from the onslaught. He then made an ice lion and let it crash into Ntaus's side. The boy rolled to the side and picked himself off of the ground.

"Is that what you really think? Y-Yeah, you're right. I didn't mark you. You know why? Because you weren't ready! Being the mate of a dragon slayer isn't just a biting mark and a happy ending! There's a lot of stuff you need to know before you jut start letting somebody come around ad mark you! It's a huge commitment! But I guess you knew that , since you didn't mind letting Gajeel." He grinned and Gray blushed.

Gray made sure that no one noticed. He wore so many clothes that there was no way that a mark could be seen. He made sure to keep his clothes on, his thick jacket with the fur on the collar hid any mark, his long jeans covered the scrapes on his knees.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can smell him, all over you. I can smell it! His fingers in your hair, his dirty nails raking on your skin! Even his semen, it's still coated on your chest!" Natsu grin his teeth with impatience, running to Gray and knocking the boy to the ground in surprise. Gray blocked his face, thinking the dragon slayer would hit him, instead Natsu pulled Gray's shirt up, exposing his scarred and bruised stomach, the claw marks on his shoulers, and the final bite mark on his neck.

"You…aren't mine anymore. You decided our fate for the both of us…" Natsu sighed, closing his eyes. Gray began to cry, the tears streaming from his cheeks as he layed on his back and shook his head in denial.

"N-No..I..I didn't! Stop lying Natsu! You left me first!" Gray hicced as he gasped for breath in between cries. Natsu shook his head, giving that same smile from all of those months ago, back when they were happy.

"He's been beating you…hasn't he?" He breathed, standing up and hobbling to the gate as he had originally planned. He couldn't take this anymore, the sight of his lover being mistreated so much made Natsu's heart sink into the pit of his stomach. The nerve of Gray to parade around as if he was in so much love and so much happier without Natsu. He could have this feigned happiness of his. If this was love, Natsu didn't want any part of it.

Gray tood and growled in anger. "Don't you dare…." He growled, trying to work the rest of the tears back into their ducts but failing miserably.

"Don't you dare act like I'm the one in trouble! You're the one with no house! You're the one with no one to love you! Ii'm happy dammit!** I'M HAPPY!**"

Sweat pierced his brow as Gray moved, he didn't think, only acted. He held up his hands and cried,

"**Ice Make! Spear!"** Before the salamander even had time to turn around, three ice sickle spears tore into Natsu. One in his shoulder, the other in his thigh, and the last ripping into his back and poked through his chest, steam forming from the wound as the cold ice mixed with Natsu's body heat. Gray delivered the final blow, elbowing Natsu in the back of his head, the pink haired mage tried to turn and strike back, but his eyes drooped, his arm reaching out for it's next attack to Gray but it never came. The veins had snaked their way up to Natsu's throat and constricted around him. They covered his entire body, all leading to his navel and circled around as if trying to devour whatever was in that area.

"N-Natsu?" Gray let his powers ease away as Natsu hit the ground face forward. The back door burst open, revealing Erza who was now running to her friends.

"What did you do?" She cried, demanding to Gray as she picked Natsu's body off of the ground.

"What? I…He…He attacked me!" Gray accused, pointing his finger. Gray looked over the job he did on Natsu and his heart twisted in agony.

He lost it.

He actually tried to kill his beloved Natsu. The salamander wans't moving. Erza crying in terror as she held her friend.

"I didn't. I mean…Erza I…"

"He was sick!" She hollered and Gray's eyes widened.

"Sick?"

"His powers were being sucked from him. He barely had any magic at all to fight and you shot him down like a dog in the street!"

Gray's knees hit the concrete, tears streaming from his face as Erza explained. Apparently this had been happening for months. As Gray tried to think he realized those were the same few months that Natus began to act strange. His lover could barely walk or move, it hurt to even eat, no wonder he was loosing so much weight. How had Gray not noticed before? He was so concerned of the boy's cheating, that a serious problem being there never even crossed his mind. Erza called for help, Natsu's body being taken to the infirmary as Gray just stood there, being asked questions without evening being able to answer them.

* * *

"Master Makarov says he will be fine. He was severely weakened, but apparently Natsu's heart was missed and he was strong enough to make a full recovery." Erza sighed, the sun had gone down as she pulled up a seat beside Gray who waitied outside of the door of Natsu's room.

"What…What about Levy?" He asked, closing his eyes as he wondered how much longer he was going to let his insecuritites hurt him and his loved ones.

"What about her?" Erza asked, seeming to finally have calmed down. It was rare to see Totanya Erza so upset, making it even harder for Gray to believe that he was the one that caused it.

"They? He was…She kissed him…" He mumbled and Erza shook her head.

"The Breathe of Life spell, she was trying to cure him. But she just came back a few days ago, she says it wasn't working. It just kept him strong for a few minutes. She gathers her energy into a single area that can easily transfer energy and gives it to the other person." The woman sighed and Gray hissed.

"You mean, she was helping him get his magic back?" He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes.

"No, Natsu's past the point of getting his magic. For months all he's been trying to do was stay alive." Erza looked at her friend who held his head in his hands.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?! You all knew and you kept this from me?!" He sobbed as Erza placed her hand on his back,she shook her head.

"Natsu didn't want anyone to know. Anybody that asked questions, Natsu gave them the cold shoulder. He didn't want to be pitied or babied. I found him in the guild after hours one night. Sitting in the corner, unable to move. Those curse black veins wrapping around his arm. He howled to the sky, shaking and trembling..." Her voice drifted as she recalled the memory.

"When I asked him what had happened, all he kept saying was 'take me back to Gray.' 'Where is gray?' 'Don't tell Gray.'

She sighed ad noticed her friend double over in the agony of self hate. He screamed in his lap, the sound drowned out by his thick clothes. He sat up straight after awhile, hearing the soft sound of shoes clacking on the hard woo floors.

"Gray, let's go." A stern voice called.

Gray let his bloodshot eyes look up into the unwavering face of his lover, Gajeel.

"You saw your friends, let's get the hell outa here, we got money to make." He demanded and Gray shook his head.

"N-No, my friend is in there sick and it's all because of me!" He whined gasped as Gajeel grabbed his arm.

"Come by some other time, we got business to take care of." The iron dragon stood there in annoyance as he hovered over Gray's sulking form.

"Gajeel just let him stay-"

"Nobody was talking to you red head!"Gajeel cut Erza off his hand forming into a saw as he raised it to her neck. His patience had worn thin and he was ready to get a move on. With an evil eye Erza Scarlett looked at Gajeel.

"Remove this…and drop him…" She demanded and Gajeel shook his head.

"No way babe, you may have these other fairy idiots fooled, but not me. We both know I'm getting stronger, and I'm almost as strong as you, way stronger than this bitch here…" He chuckled, yanking Gray out of his seat. The boy began beating Gajeel's arm, trying to get it off of him but to no avail.

Erza sat in her seat, trying to rapidly figure out her options, with Natsu still recovering it would probably be best to not start a fight, especially since he would be the obvious target for Gajeel. She stood and backed the chair against the wall, realizing what she had to do. Natsu would have wanted her to fight. He would have done anything for his friends, and his strength would be lended to Erza as she fulfilled his wishes, she was sure of that. She would do this, for Natsu, for her friends.

Gray placed his hand on her chest, stopping her from doing what they knew she was about to do. He had put himself into this mess, Ggajeel was his problem, not anybody else's.

"I'll check up on you…" Gray replied and gave a soft smile to Erza. The woman gaped at her friend and shook her head.

"N-no…Gray what are you-"

"I'll be okay, I'll see you later, alright?" He smiled, turning back to Gajeel he nodded and lowered his head, agreeing to the punishment he had given himself. As the new couple walked away, Gajeel yanked the boy by his arm over to his side and whispered in his ear.

"I'm warning you," He threatened. "You're gonna end up just like your fire friend if you keep disobeying me."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Whooo! Another chapter! Lol Goodness I thought things were gonna start settling down. Looks like everything's fired up now! Please comment and fav if you liked it so far I love love love reviews! I read them all day everyday! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. If I Only Knew

Erza Scarlett watched over her friend in silence.

Natsu's pained expression had finally subsided and cold sweat covered his brow. The sun was up and shining yet no one was warmed by its presence. As Titania Erza sat by her comrade's bedside, she reminisced and looked out of the window. Lucy had not been seen in a few days. The blonde woman hadn't shown her face to any of the other guild members after the incident and never went to the hospital after Erza told her of Natsu's condition. Over the phone, the red head could hear her friend choking back tears.

Lucy had said she would stay by the phone in case Gray called, trying to show her support from the sidelines, but Erza figured the blonde just didn't want to see her friend in a hospital bed.

As guild members came and went, they all looked sorrowfully at their friend, Mirajane even shedding a few tears as she left flowers by her comrade's bedside. Natsu never moved, the bandages around his chest seeping blood as the wound took longer than usual to heal. Erza's hand ran up Natsu's arm and to his forehead, changing the cool towel that rested on top of his brow.

The soft padding of paws was heard through the room, a small voice calling out to Erza,

"H-How is he?" Happy bit his lip as he tried to keep his eyes on Erza, feeling a lump in his throat as his ears twitched nervously. A dark blue haired girl accompanied him, holding his hand for support.

"His wound isn't healing, and he's still losing a lot of blood. They said it would be a speedy recovery, but so far it doesn't look too good." Erza replied, giving a smile to try and ease Happy's worried soul.

Wendy let go of Happy's hand, her thin fingers grabbing the wrist of her other hand as she lowered her head.  
"I want to help." She whispered, standing a respectful distance away from the hospital bed. Erza's smile grew a bit more as she witnessed Wendy's courage. Shaking her head, she uncrossed her legs, the Queen of Fairies placed her hand on Wendy's trembling shoulder.

"Wendy, it's going to take a lot of support magic to fix a gaping hole in a man's chest. It's a miracle his heart was missed, are you sure you can-"

"It's Natsu!" Wendy exploded, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak, hating the thought of not being able to do anything." I don't know what's wrong with Gray but there's gotta be a reason behind this! Friend's don't do that to each other, no matter what the argument! I don't care Erza! I don't! They need to talk! Friends should make up!" Wendy cried, biting her lip as she shook her head.

Her innocence made Erza smile, Happy hugging her leg and telling her it was alright. It was so adorable when she called them friends, her naivety of their true relationship was just too cute.

"Very well, if you would like to try then by all means…" She smiled and stood away from Natsu.

Wendy rubbed her hands together as Erza stood up an moved out of the way. The little girl sat on her knees in the chair Erza was just sitting in and leaned over the bed where Natsu laid. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands beginning to glow as they hovered over Natsu, and a warm feeling washed over his body. The scars on his arms were disappearing, and the wounds in his shoulder and thigh were closing up.

Natsu gurgled.

Wendy stopped and lowered her hands, slumping against the bed beside Natsu and gasping for breath. This was taking a lot more out of her than she had first thought, the hole in the salamander's chest had only shrunk down to half its size. Sweat pierced her brow as she tried to shake off her weariness.

"There you are child!" Carla flew over to her friend and gasped at her tired expression.

I know you haven't been trying to save this fool? Look at you, you're about to pass out!"

"I've got it Carla, really. I just need a little break and I can finish up." She sighed and sat upright. Against her friend's wishes, she held her hands over Natsu once more and grunted as she pushed herself. Her arms started to shake as the hole in Natsu's chest began to sizzle once again.

"This thing…On his stomach," Wendy winced and Carla and Happy looked over to Natsu's stomach. A black blotch on his abdomen resembling a snake with an open mouth seemed to be trying to devour Natsu's belly button.

"It's taking his magic away. That's why it's taking…so long for him to heal….if his magic is gone he'll…"

"We know Wendy. We just don't know who is behind this…" Erza sighed and glanced over to Wendy's finished work. The nice sized hole was done clearing up, the skin on top looking unblemished and brand new.

"Woah! That's amazing Wendy!" Happy cried in excitement.

Thanks…" She whispered, her eyes dull as she leaned over, falling out of the chair to be caught by Erza. Her eyes were closed as she shivered in exhaustion.

"Guess she's gonna need this bed more than me now…" A familiar gruff voice shook the room, and the soul of every Fairy Tail member inside. Tears streamed down Erza's face as Happy held Carla for strength.

Natsu Dragneel slowly eased his way up and out of the bed, grinning wildly as he still felt a cold spot in his chest, making him still feel a bit uneasy.

"Give Wendy my thanks…" He walked toward the door and Erza turned, Carla opening her mouth before Erza had the chance.

"And what will you do now, ruffian? You need to lie down and rest." The white cat arched an eyebrow as she held her furry little paws on her hips.

"I told ya, that bed's for Wendy now. As for me, I'm goin on home. Fairy Tail did so much to rebuild it, the least I can do is sleep in it for a day!"

* * *

A few days later a dark figure roamed the streets of Magnolia. He was covered from head to toe in a hooded cape in the middle of a bright sunny day, as he headed to one destination in particular. Gray Fullibuster lowered the hood on his head. He made his way to his old home as soon as he had gotten word from Erza that Natsu was recovered. He couldn't go anywhere near his guild members, not while the title 'murderer' was floating around. It didn't take an 'S' class wizard to see what had happened between the two mages. Word had been going around on how Gray had cheated on Natsu and ran away with Gajeel. That wasn't how it was, was it? Now that Gray thought about it, it wasn't entirely false.

Gay hastened his walk as he came to the small apartment, he would make things right. He didn't see how anyone could forgive what he had done but he'd at least try to make some kind of amends.

It bothered Gray to know that he had left with Natsu hating his guts, but the raven wasn't sure why. Why did he care what Natsu thought of him now? So what if the salamander hated him? It was true that he hated Natsu right? Natsu betrayed him and lied…or so he thought. Natsu had been sick, his power being drained away. Why didn't he say anything? Did he think Gray couldn't handle the truth? Now that Gray knew most of the truth it made him only ask more and more questions.

Questions that he needed answers to.

The only way that he would get these answers would be to reconcile with his ex, and he would start today.

In the middle of the woods, the small town house could be found. Hard to believe that there was even a government owned house all the way out here. Knocking on the small wooden door, Gray mumbled Natsu's name, just loud enough to be heard on the other side.

After a few moments, no answer came and he rapped on the door once more, calling his name a tad bit louder.

He waited with bated breath.

Still nothing.

Fully fledged banging ensued, Gray's fist turning pink as he hollered.

"Get up dammit! I'm tryin to talk to you, idiot!" Gray seethed and still no answer came. Luckily, Gray Fullibuster always came prepared. He slid his old apartment key out of his pocket, unable to understand why he had kept it after all of this time. Of course it was hidden away from Gajeel, who would probably try to crush it into a million pieces and Gray along with it.

Sliding the key into the lock, he opened the door and looked at the newly refurbished home. So this is what Fairy Tail did while he was away.

When Gajeel had blown up the house, half of the roof was gone. The living room had been in shambles and the entire back wall had been blown to smithereens; but as Gray stood there at that moment it was totally different. Fairy Tail, as usual, had been able to move on, help out hand in hand and rebuilding from nothing. They cleaned up his mess and brushed it off as if nothing happened. How easy it seemed, for them to forget about the past, just being able to rebuild and renew. Gray walked around and quickly found that no one was there. Perhaps Natsu had stepped out, gone to the store or something before coming back home.

He had already seen Happy chasing Carla around at the guild, Natsu was nowhere in sight at the time. it seemed Natsu was still trying to be a loner, choosing to be by himself than be connected at the hip with his 'Little Buddy'. Happy and Natsu seemed to be divided, no longer as close and bubbly as they used to be. Gray wondered if he had anything to do with that problem as well.

As he continued to search around the apartment it hit him. The place was way too clean. This was Natsu Drangeel's house after all. There were no clothes on the floor, no dishes in the sink, and no destroyed pieces of furniture. Had there been any signs of his pink haired ex, he would have left a disaster in his wake. The only way the house was ever this clean was if Gray himself had stayed behind to fix it. So what did this mean? If Natsu was home since the hospital, surely there would be a sign, not even a crumpled pillow or a wrinkled sheet, everything was perfect.

"Natsu never came home last night." Gray breathed.

The raven turned and raced out of the apartment, heading for the city for answers. Coming to the forest gates, he let the rays of the sun hit his face and bounded down the nearest street. As he passed a local bar he heard uproar, a distinct voice coming from the brothel.

"Where the hell is he?! I know you've seen him! Don't make me get angry!" A crash and a thud from behind the doors made it seem like your typical drunken bar fight but Gray knew better.

'_That's Gajeel's voice.'_

He peered through a window only to see his brash lover throw a man across the tiny dive in bar.

"**WHERE IS GRAY?!"** He cried and the raven turned away from the window. Gray's heart raced, his brain yelling at his body for being so nervous.

'_I gotta find help. I gotta get to somebody!'_

He turned and ran down the street to his guild, catching Erza and Lucy walking towards the front doors. His hood flew off of his head as he darted for the women, grabbing Lucy by her elbow and actually startling Erza.

"We gotta talk." He demanded to the two women

"Gray…you have some nerve showing yourself after everything you-" Lucy had stopped herself in the middle of her rant as she stared at Gray's face.

"Look I get that but now's not the time…" Gray scowled, annoyed as he tried to ignore his past.

"Gray," It was Erza's turn to pay attention to what Lucy as looking at.

"Your face..." Erza whispered.

"We gotta talk…NOW!" He cried, ignoring Erza and dragging them away from the guild. If Gajeel did keep looking for him, he'd eventually come looking at Fairy Tail. He had to hide, at least until he had passed on this information. Bringing them to the side of the building, he shook his head.

"Listen, I went to go see Natsu like you said Erza, and-"

"Aww, did you guys make up?" Lucy asked, smiling as she heard Natsu's name. That had to be the reason Gray was so beat up, he let Natsu beat him up in one of their old fashioned sparring matches.

"Apparently not, he's got a pretty nice shiner." Erza grinned, believing that things were going back to normal.

"Natsu never came home last night! Do you know where he is?" Gray asked.

Erza was taken aback as she shook her head. Natsu never lied, so why did he tell a lie about going home? What was that idiot planning?

"No…I knew that idiot couldn't be trusted. Sitting down and actually resting for once never even crosses Natsu's mind!" She balled her hand into a fist and scowled.

"I heard someone in the guild talking. They said they saw him going towards the western wastelands. I thought they were seeing a ghost or something, what would he need to do out there? I'm not sure if that's right but we can check it out." Lucy shrugged and folded her harms.

"What would he be doing out there of all places?" Gray asked and winced as his eye began to throb. He had forgotten about Gajeel's threat at the hospital. The thought of seeing Natsu again, made him forget about his own problems. The iron dragon had made good on his threat, and as Gray hated to admit it, he was no match for him. Gajeel didn't want Gray anywhere near Natsu anymore, and proved his dominance over the raven by nearly bashing his face in the night they went home.

Oh yeah, that's why Gray ran away. That was why he had been hiding under that hood that flew off as he ran down the street. That was why Gajeel was looking for him, and that's why he would be in a world of hurt when he would be found. His hand went to lightly touch his eye, a stinging pain shocked him as soon as he touched it, making him hiss in discomfort.

"Do I even want to know where that came from?" Erza asked feeling her anger rise at the sight of her defensless friend. The black eye, busted lip, and bruised cheek just made Erza's stomach twist in disgust. Gray lowered his head, putting his hood back on and shook his head.

"Right now, Natsu is our only concern; we gotta see what's going on." The raven mumbled, shoving his hand into his pockets. Lucy fingered the mystical keys in her pouch and sighed.

"He's right…One problem at a time guys…" Lucy lowered her head, trying to find anything to look at other than Gray, he looked so defenseless with his hood on and head lowered, ashamed to let anyone seem him like that. Lucy had to admit, she would be too.

* * *

The Western Wastelands.

An abandoned, desert area where nothing but rocks and dirt cover the land for miles. No homes nor businesses, just the occasional tumbleweed will breeze on through. An area mostly used for training young wizards on their magical abilities, this certain site was currently being occupied by one pink haired salamander. He stood in the middle of the open field, hands balled into fists as he waited for something.

Just a few yards away, Fairy Tail's strongest team all crouched behind a random boulder, watching their friend.

"What's he doing?"Lucy whispered.

"Shh! Shut up, I can't hear!" Gray waved his hand.

"No one is talking, you idiot!" The woman shot back.

"Everyone stop it! Someone's coming."Erza focused on the site before her.

Natsu continued to stand as another person came to join him. He seemed to get upset, a frown making its way onto Natsu's face, deepening the worry lines in his forehead. He scowled and from what Gray could hear, maybe even growled threateningly as the stranger approached him.

"I see you decided to show up." Natsu scowled, seething in anger as he balled his fists.

Gray squeeze his eyes to tiny slits so he could see better, seeing Natsu open his mouth to speak made him even more curious. Who could he be meeting in the middle of nowhere? As the person came to him, Gray's jaw dropped. Lucy gasped in shock. Erza remained silent as she watched every movement that was made.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't pass up this opportunity." The stranger smirked.

A woman stood right in front of Natsu, twirling the umbrella in her hand.

"Why are you doing this to me? We're supposed to be friends." The salamander took a step toward the woman, who smiled and cockily turned her head to the side.

"There are no friends in the game of love, Natsu." Her pale lips twisted into an ugly smirk.

Her long coat swayed as the dry desert breeze passed by them. Lowering her umbrella, she tucked it away at her side. Her curly blue hair cuffing around her face, making her big black eyes look even wider.

"I want them back! I don't care what you think you should have, give me my powers back now! This isn't funny." Natsu scowled, feeling the familiar sting in his wrist, a searing pain in his lower belly.

The woman smiled and admired how pale his skin was becoming, seeing the boy slowly but surely getting weaker.

"You won't survive much longer, will you? At this rate you will only have a couple of more days until…"

"You're taking this way too far! Stop it now!" Natsu roared and let his hands burst into flames; he darted toward the woman and raised his fist. He didn't want to hit a girl, but she left him no choice, she was trying to kill him, trying to take his life away in the most humiliating way possible. Instead of dying in battle, he would have to sit in a bed and let his powers, his God given gifts be sucked away from him while he waste away.

He couldn't let that happen.

Natsu swung at the woman and she jumped back, grinning wildly as she waved her hand in the air. With a flick of her wrist, Natsu was down. He screamed in agony as black veins shot out from his wrist and snaked their way to his chest and stomach. Saliva slid from the corners of his mouth as he gave a strangled cry before hitting the ground instantly.

The woman admired her work, slowly stepping over to her victim and hovering over him like a vulture.

"W-Why? Why me?" He hissed, reaching out to grab the bottom of her dress.

"No one will ever take my precious Gray away."

"Yours…" Natsu groaned, tuning over to his side.

"My Gray was never even interested in being gay until YOU started becoming as powerful as you are. He always talks about how strong and brave you are, what a joke. Without your powers you are no better than the rest of us, and Gray needs to see that… as well as you do." The woman shrugged and Natsu shook his head, trembling as every turn of his body made him feel even worse.

"I have no intention of killing you; I'm just waiting for you to give up. Completely surrender to me and then everything will be back to normal."

"Never." Natsu growled, spitting on the woman's shoe.

"Fine, since you won't be man enough to save your loved one. A real man will take your place." She folded her arms and the salamander scowled. Here we go again with the 'real man' insults. Man, she was worse than Elfman.

"W-Who's a real man? Gajeel!? Whatever! He-"

"Gajeel is cleaning up the mess that YOU made. " She scowled at Natsu and turned from him, ripping the hem of her dress from his hands.

"If Gray wants to be…dominated so bad, why not let him be? Gajeel will beat him until he realizes the mistake he has made. It is a sacrifice, yes. But it has to be done to get my wonderful Gray back on the right track." The woman clasped her hands together and smiled, dreams of her and Gray already forming into her sick mind.

"Somebody's gonna say something! Somebody's gonna know!"

"They will know that Gray is seen as a traitor, he betrayed his beloved and now he;s getting what he deserves, punishment. Fairy Tail will turn a blind eye to Gray's treatment, because Gajeel is running the show. Thanks this wonderful spell of mine, I am now combining your powers with mine! I am now one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail, and since I'm sharing in this wealth, Gajeel is getting some of yours too. Let him show off to the others with his strength, I don't need to rule Fairy Tail, I just need my Gray."

"Don't…Don't do this. Don't hurt Gray…"

"Oh. Now you want to act like you care for him? You didn't love Gray, you didn't even tell him you were dying! You never touched him, you never wanted to have sex with him. You barley talked to him. that was just** some **of his complaints right?You didn't care for Gray at all!" The woman scoffed.

"I…I wanted him to be safe!" Natsu shouted with all his energy, he hated the thought of being wrong. Maybe he didn't do the right thing. That very thought alone disgusted him more than anything. He was trying to protect Gray but only made things worse.

"I didn't touch him; I didn't want you to see….I didn't want him to be hurt. I can't be there for him like I thought I could." Natsu hissed, holding his sides.

"Because you knew, didn't you?" The woman squatted beside Natsu and patted his head. "You knew how long I've been waiting to tell Gray of my feelings, and you went behind my back and got him. You knew that if I even so much as saw you two walking together, I'd kill him. You realize you're not as strong as you used to be. Can't be the hero all the time now can you?"

"You're sick."

"That's why you didn't mark him, hm? That sacred dragon's mark that slayers put on their mates? Something like a wedding ring right?" She asked and Natsu nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He took a few breaths as he tried to regain control of his body; he gathered enough energy to continue talking, though his stomach was sending waves of nausea to his throat.

"This ring can't be removed. If I mark him, he's mine…forever. I want that, so bad. I…I love him but…I can't even tell him how I feel or…"

"Or the entire guild will be destroyed, and Gray will be killed." She finished for him and Natsu nodded, turning his head to the side as he threw up, sickened at his own weakness.

"You…You were one of us….Why? Is some crush on a guy really gonna make you wana kill?" He asked, voice cracking as he tried to turn away from the bile.

"The right man would make any woman do anything to keep him." The woman smiled and let her blue hair sway in the dry desert breeze. "How's the saying go? If I can't have him…no one will." She raised her hand getting ready to attack.

"N-No! JUVIA!" Natsu shouted and tried to raise his hands in defense. The woman geared back and punched Natsu hard in the stomach, his eyes bulging as he squeaked. The fire mage's body tensed up, and collapsed against the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

The blue haired woman smiled and turned her head to the side, standing up and opening her umbrella once more.

" Drip. Drip. Drop."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ahh! Finally, another chapter is done! Lol this took me so long. I knew what I wanted to do, just didn't know how to do it. I got a whole bunch of inspiration while I have been gone, lol loads of story ideas are on the way just gotta see what I wanna do. Lol that always seems to be my biggest problem huh? Mind goes too fast for my fingers :p **

**Well Well. This seems to be very close to the climax of our story! Soooooo, that means I can do another one while I'm planning the ending! Follow or fav if you liked. PMs are always welcomed, especially if there is a certain story that you want me to do! Love you guys as always, thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Got My Back

** Author's Notes 1:**

**Hello Everyone!**

**I finally realized why my chapters look so different from everyone elses! I didn't have anything up here! **

**Ughh duhh Ramen. Eight chapters in an you just now realize that?**

**Well I guess I wouldn't because I skip over this section and the cute little section at the end in every single fanfic I read...so mean, I know. It's kinda convenient though because you know exactly what parts to skip over...(its always in bold) **

**Lol apparently this is the part where I express my deep love of the show (Fairy Tail) and continue to talk about how I don't own any of the characters, and how this is just a self made fanfic coming out of my twisted head. Hmm, but you guys knew that already! Smarties!**

**Love ya! Back to the action!**

* * *

Lucy gasped as she watched the scene before her, glancing down to Erza who was trying to keep herself calm, squeezing the boulder they hid behind in anger. The red headed woman opened her mouth to whisper to the raven right beside her.

"Gray, I know this looks bad, but just wait before…Gray?" She looked for him and finally noticed Lucy, pointing her slender finger right in front of them, where Gray Fullbuster was walking. The teen balled his fists as he stomped over to Juvia, taking his hood off and stripping himself of his shirt. His blood was boiling, his hands freezing cold as cool steam rose from his palms.

"JUVIA!" He growled, the blue haired woman jumping at the angry sound of her name. Turning to see her beloved, she smiled and a blush formed on her cheeks. Her eyes widened, as if she hadn't seen the man before her in ages.

"Wha- O-oh! Oh Gray-sama! Juvia missed you oh so much! What are you doing here-"

"Don't give me that bull Juvia! I know exactly what you're doing!" He growled and geared his hands back as he prepared to attack. Lucy and Erza jumped from their hiding place and ran after Gray.

"You did this to me! You tried to ruin my life!" Gray grabbed Juvia by her throat and squeezed as he knocked her down. Juvia gasped for breath as her hand s clamped onto Gray's arm.

"Gray stop!" Erza grabbed Gray's shoulders to pull him off of the pale woman; Lucy had reached Natsu, checking to make sure he wasn't too hurt.

"Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her!" Gray screamed, pushing his weight onto Juvia's throat. Erza's voice was drowned out, a ringing sounding off in Gray's ears.

All he saw was red.

he had never thought of hurting a woman before, but he had snapped long ago. Clearly if he was able to hurt his own lover, Natsu; attempting to kill Juvia would be a walk in the park.

Her outh frozen in an 'O' of horror, she gasped and clawed at Gray's arm to let go. Her body convulsed as she shook her head from side to side and slowly stopped moving. Gray wondered if she was dead.

God he hoped she was dead. That woman was set on being the bane of his existence since the moment they met.

Juvia's bangs covered her eyes, a small tear escaping them and rolling down her cheeks. Her lip trembled ad Gray let up for a little bit, His hands still around her neck, he loosened his grip. After a fit of coughing, Juiva began to sniffle, her lower lip trembling as she looked pitifully up at Gray.

"Gray-sama…doesn't love Juvia-chan?" She whimpered sniffling sorrowfully. In an inatsant the insane rain woman scowled and snarled in fury.

"Fine," She hissed, grabbing his arm and squeezing.

Gray felt his bones begin to creak. Juvia's immense strength leaving bruises on his arm.

"What the hell?" He wondered aloud and then felt Erza's hand on his shoulder once again.

"It's the power she stole from Natsu, it's increased her strength dramatically." She warned Gray and placed a hand on his shoulder, ready to protect them from whatever Juvia was planning. Juvia slowly stood, towering over them her hands balled into fists, and palms smoking. Her water made body was so hot, Gray began to sweat, it was like a sauna and it was all coming from the woman.

**"JUVIA WILL REMIND GRAY SAMA WHO HE BELONGS TO!"** She cried, throwing out her hand and shooting scalding hot water at Gray and Erza. The red headed woman pulled him with her as she jumped back, reequipping into her armor.

"No! Erza, you take Lucy and Natsu. Get them to safety, I'll handle this myself!" He called and Erza watched her friend.

Gray looked over his shoulder and smiled at his old friend.

"Thank you, for all of your help." He smiled. Erza nodded and took her friends to safety, silently wishing Gray the best.

"It's just you and me Juvia…" He declared, placing his fist into his palm and calling out his attack.

"Ice make,Cannon!" He called, a giant ice canon forming in his hands as he shot at Juvia. Her hand rose and the steam from her hot water body melted his ice instantly.

'_Crap, this is going nowhere…'_

The lower half of Juvia's body turned to liquid as she stretched herself to be ten feet tall, her hands also turned into water as she whipped them at Gray. She struck her love in his face, a nice pink burn mark etching his white skin.

Gray was down, his hand covering his burning face. Juiva waved her hands around, forming a circle of water, throwing it at Gray, and letting it slowly fill with water.

"If I cannot have you, then I shall at least have the honor of taking your life…Gray-Sama." She smiled softly, watching her lover struggle for air as he beat his fist against the water prison.

"I will not harm your body anymore, darling. Juvia will keep you intact, just cut off your air supply. I must preserve as much of you as I can." She hissed.

Gray's vision was fading and he was out of ideas. This would usually be the time that Natsu would come and save him, but he knew that his hero would not be showing up this time. He hated that he wasn't strong enough, hated how he had let everyone down. Mostly, Gray hated how horribly he had treated Natsu, hated that he didn't understand his lover's needs.

Gray was a shitty boyfriend.

Period.

He couldn't deny it any longer, and he'd probably have to live with that thought for the rest of his life…however much he had left. Gray closed his eyes, his lungs burning as his vision faded to black.

Death was the only fate left for a man that betrayed the ones he loved.

* * *

"ARRGH!"

SPLASH.

Gray hit the ground, soaking wet as he coughed up more water. Juvia's screams, echoed through the night air as the ice mage beat on his chest to let more oxygen in.

"What….what is happening?!" The woman wailed as she shrank in size. Smoke rose from her face and arms, back and legs. She seemed to be in immense pain as her liquid body began to boil. A loud sound, almost like a dragon's roar, sounded off in the distance as the unthinkable happened.

Juvia burst into flames.

Bright orange and yellow flames engulfed the rain woman as she turned to smoke.

"She's evaporating. Natsu's flames are drying her up!" Gray gasped.

"Gr-Gray! Please!" She cried. Gray stood on his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. Shaking his head in disbelief he could do nothing else but laugh.

"I should have known sooner or later this would happen. There's no way your body can handle your magic power and that of a dragon slayers. Natsu's fire is just too much to hadle for you. Besides, you're made of water. Don't you know fire burns up everything in it's path?!" He grinned.

Juvia screamed in pain as she collapsed on the ground. Her body had returned to normal, scrapes and scars covering her arms and legs. She was done.

'_Even when he's not here that idiot still has my back.'_

Gray waled over to Juvia, who gave a small wheeze as she turned her head toward him.

"G-Gray sama…will you…will you ever forgive Juvia?" She whimpered, holding her weak hand out to touch Gray's arm.

"Juvia only wanted to love you. You don't know what it's like, knowing true love and not being able to get it." She sighed unhappily. Gray furrowed his brow and thought.

Gray knew exactly what she meant. His love for Natsu was true, he had finally found happiness in Natsu and he had messed it up. He was unable to get it now because of his actions. He knew what it meant to ruin everything you work so hard to get at and he would not let Juvia, no matter how misguided she was, go through the same thing.

"It's…it's okay Juvia. It's gonna be okay." He whispered. The woman gasped, her black eyes widening as tears poured from her eyes. The rain woman wrapped her arms around Gray's bare waist and sobbed into his chest.

* * *

A few days had past. The strange mark on Natsu's stomach had long since disappeared. After hearing what happened, the guild had decided to forgive Gray for his outburst from before. Master Makarov deciding to deal with Juvia and Gajeel himself. Natsu was finally able to go on quests, deciding to go on one with alone with Happy. He decided that out of everyone, Happy needed the most attention since he kept so much from his blue furred friend. He had left for a few weeks and was thankful for being able to clear his head and catch up with his old friend. Of course he owed Happy an apology, which was shown by baking a basket full of fish.

Yes, everything was finally getting back to normal at Fairy Tail, and peace seemed to once again return to the streets of the forest on the outskirts of town, Natsu sat in his cozy little home. It was surprisingly clean considered it Natsu lived there. The pink haired salamander had decided to clean the day before he left for his last mission. Being gone for a few months on that quest really had him missing his little abode.

Natsu sat in his den by a fire that he had made himself. Happy had long since gone to bed and left Natsu alone to ponder his thoughts. His wandering mind, landed on Gray.

What was the ice mage doing?

He had heard of the heroic way Gray had saved him those days before and he had wanted to thank the boy personally. Because of Gray, Natsu finally felt back to normal. Natsu squeezed his hand into a fist and felt his power surging through his veins.

_'Even when you're pissed at me, you've always got my back, huh Gray?'_

He wondered silently in his head, as if the boy could hear his every thought. they had been like that for so long, it almost seemed second nature for one of them to protect the other, who else would they get into meaningless arguments with?

Why couldn't he have told Gray? Sure the entire guild would be in danger, and sure Gray would be hurt, but they had faced more dangerous situations than this. Why was he so afraid of Gray finding out about him losing his powers?

Natsu's once firm fist began to shake as he lowered his head. What would Gray say the next time they met? He'd probably laugh at Natsu, asking how the idiot could get himself into such a dumb situation. How could he be overpowered…by a _woman _no less.

Natsu scowled and rested his feet on the couch, laying back and throwing his arm over his eyes. He wasn't petty; he just…didn't want to be seen as weak.

What man does?

If his lover saw him on his knees, gasping for breath…or curled into a ball and crying like he did with Erza, there's no way Gray would let him live it down. But it wasn't as if Natsu hadn't seen Gray at his weakest. The entire first week of their relationship, Gray's face stayed red. He blushed at everything Natsu did, everything he said. Even holding hands, Gray couldn't look Natsu in the eye. He was so innocent and shy, but never seemed to be afraid to show affection to Natsu or let the salamander be in control.

That was bravery.

The man scowled and rolled over to his side.

No.

When Natsu needed Gray the most, he up and left to be with somebody he thought was stronger. As soon as Natsu needed him, he went to be with somebody else that could take care of him.

'_I have needs that you clearly can't fulfill.' _

Natsu growled in anger by those words his lover spoke so long ago. Gray used him, and as soon as his chips were down, the raven flew to another man to suck him dry as well.

'_Suck, huh? In more ways than one I'm sure…'_

Natsu cursed himself for his thoughts. As soon as he found one emotion to hold on to, his mind double crossed him and gave a rebuttal to make him question himself again.

"Forget it. I'm going to bed." He scowled, standing up ad rubbing his shoulder blades.

As he made his way down the dark corridor of his home he finally heard the sounds of rain, pouring outside.

'Glad I made it in before the storm, I hate being wet.' He thought, grinning as he placed his foot on the first step that led upstairs. Natsu grabbed the railing of the stairs and stopped at the sound of knocking coming from his den.

Turning around, he listened again, this time with his fists raised.

Three more knocks sounded at the door.

'_Who the hell?'_

A few short poundings echoed through the room and Natsu scowled, clearly pissed.

"Hold the hell on, already!" He growled, swinging open the door to give the pest a piece of his mind.

"Who are you yelling at, idiot? That's no way to treat company!" Gray Fullbuster yelled back at him, his hands balled into fists as he eyed his ex.

'_No way…' _

Natsu thought and stared at the man that caused him so much pain. Gray seemed to realize where he was as well, and quickly quieted down. His posture changed, hands folding in front of him as he looked away. His hair was soaking wet, as was the rest of him. Had the boy actually walked all the way there in the pouring rain?

"I..uh…I got kicked out, obviously. He mumbled, clearly not ready for this conversation just as his friend wasn't.

"Can I crash here for the night?"

* * *

**Author's Notes 2:**

**Omg, could it be? A possible lemon? Or another death match!?**

** Hmmm I'm hyped up on ramen and diet coke tonight kids...Idk what's gonna happen.**

**Please, leave a comment, they really really help. I love hearing you guys' thoughts on the story, and I love it when you try to guess what the ending is gonna be.**

**Fav/Follow if you enjoyed, stay tuned for next time, and as always:**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Siren

**Lol hey hey hey! Sorry it's been awhile. So much has been going on in the life! Oh man. But I have been reading the comments, Lol I love how you guys wana play couple's therapists an work Natsu and Gray through their issues. Lol glad somebody's reading this!**

* * *

The wind howled through the dark forest, cold and wet rain soaked the trees to drip down onto the tiny two story shack in the middle of the foliage. While rain poured from the black sky, a lone porch light illuminated the area around the house as well as the two figures standing in its doorway.

"Can I…crash here for the night?"

The soft yellow glow from the light touched Gray's pale skin and bathed him. Natsu could clearly see rips on his shirt, clearly stretched around the collar as if someone grabbed it and yanked the man. Not only that, but a dark purple bruise spotted the boy's cheek. His arms covered in scratches and his lower lip busted. The pink haired man seethed in fury at the thought of Gray being harmed, but what could he do?

Gray had made his decision.

As did Natsu.

"Kicked out of where?" Natsu answered back, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his once prideful ex.

"You can't answer a question with a question, idiot."

Gray lowered his obsidian eyes to the ground as he took a deep breath. Natsu said nothing, just stared the boy down as if waiting for Gray to say something more. Gray had no idea what he should have said. He didn't even know what he was doing there. With every passing second he was getting even colder and more wet, his hand came up to his arms and rubbed them for warmth. Natsu's stare was making him even more uncomfortable than the freezing rain was.

The salamander watched Gray's every move and noticed how sensual everything looked. Even though he knew Gray was toxic, he still couldn't help but notice his soft hair. Oor the water dripping from his chin. Gray's eyes were illuminated by the light from his porch, giving them a small sparkle. It was easy trouble for Natsu,Gray was a monster sure enough. It almost reminded him of a story Igneel told him, about the sea women that lured ships into the ocean and made them crash.

What were they called again?

* * *

"So…you gonna let me in or what flame brain?"

He gave a quirky smile and silently prayed for a positive answer. After a long moment, Natsu quietly stepped back and held the door open for the ice mage. Gray gratefully stepped forward and immediately sighed at the warmth of the fire from the hearth. This sense of nostalgia made him feel right at home, as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

"I'll be back…"

Natsu mumbled, going to the laundry room and pulling out a fresh towel. So many thoughts rambled through the boy's mind as his body moved on auto pilot. He could almost feel the cold sting of Ggray's ice attacks piercing him through his chest. Biting his lip, he tossed a towel to the raven and avoided eye contact. Gray peered up at Natsu and gave another weary smile, as if he wanted to say something to get a conversation going. There was no way Natsu was going to try to shoot the breeze with his killer, no way in hell.

Going to the kitchen, Natsu began to make tea, watching the pot on the stove begin to heat up and listening to the water boil. His mind buzzed with information, questions he wanted to ask and feelings he wanted to express. Natsu felt anger and sadness shoot through him back and forth and back and forth. There had to be an explanation for it all; and as he poured the tea into a small mug, he forced himself to find out what it was.

Natsu returned to the den, feeling his heart squeeze as he saw Gray. His shoes were by the fireplace and shirt neatly folded right beside them as Gray's half naked body curled into the towel Natsu had given him. Natsu hated to think about it, but Gray had made his self right at home, from stacking his clothes in their ususal spot, to sitting on the couch in his favorite spot.

With one of his legs dangling over the arm of the couch and his elbow resting over the back, Natsu wondered why he was sitting so strangely. It took him no time at all to notice that someone was supposed to be sitting behind the boy to hold him up. When they were together Natsu was always holding Gray by the fire place, letting the boy stretch his legs over the arm of the couch and get comfortable. From this angle, Gray's back was turned to Natsu. The salamander couldn't even see the horrible marks and scars Gray had. It seemed just like old times, almost as if nothing had changed; when Gray would wait by the fireplace for Natsu to return home, always sitting in that same spot, faithfully.

Oh, how the salamander missed those cold winter nights, his body slowly warming up Gray's as he would kiss the shell of his lover's ear. The raven would give a soft giggle as Natsu played with his hair and whisper all types of devilish words to the man.

Natsu shook the memory from his head and balled his fist, calming himself down from his sudden anger.

Damn this sea woman, er, man. Making him remember all of their good times and conveniently forgetting the bad. What were they called? A siren? Ooh yes, beautiful creatures with voices of angels and faces from heaven. All the while waiting to strike you down and tear you apart with their razor sharp teeth and claws.

"I see you made yourself right at home." Natsu breathed, startling Gray as he handed the boy the mug.

"It…it still feels like home." Gray whispered, nodding his head in thanks as he took the mug into his cold hands.

Sitting on the coffee table, Natsu rested his elbows on to his legs and sighed. Gray took a sip of tea and bit his lip to keep from groaning in pleasure. His body relaxed, muscles loosening as small shivers shook his frame. Natsu nodded and lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I uh, I hear you really saved me the other day…" Natsu whispered, eyeing the cup in Gray's hands.

The raven blushed and looked toward the fireplace, giving a heavy sigh.

"Yeah...Yeah, it was no big deal…you know…"

"Yeah, well…uhm…thanks man." The fire breather held out his hand and Gray took it, shaking it awkwardly.

"Yeah…it's cool. Anytime."

How had things gotten so awkward between them? There used to be a time where Natsu could talk to Gray about anything and now…

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Gray asked, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts

"Shoot."

"When…were you going to tell me about your powers?" Gray's voice was barely above a whisper as Natsu shook his head.

"Never."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? You weren't at full strength, and you were getting weaker and weaker. You let me sit there and watch you die a little every day and you wouldn't say a thing?!" Gray seethed as he gripped the piping hot mug in his hand.

"Oh like you wouldn't have even noticed! You were too busy trying to have sex all the time to worry about me!" Natsu shot back as he folded his arms and scowled. Here it was, the part where Gray tries to rip him apart with his razor sharp teeth. Fucking siren, leading him on only to be some psychotic sea hag.

"I figured my boyfriend would tell me! I thought we were gonna be honest with each other. Since when did we start keeping secrets?"

"You don't get it. You'd never get it! Look, you should be happy, that's the only thing I've kept from you. Had you have not been so damned nosey and let me take care of it, none of this would have happened!"

"Nosey?! Somebody has to look after you; you're too stupid to do it yourself! But I guess that's what your little whore Levi was for anyways. I'm sure she took really good care of you." Gray slammed the cup down on the table and stood, turning to the fire place.

* * *

Natsu had lowered his head as he slumped on the coffee table.

"You really wana talk about secrets?" Natsu stood and grabbed Gray by his shoulder.

"How long had you been talking to Gajeel? Huh?" Natsu pushed Gray's shoulder, the raven stumbling as he tried to back away from Natsu.

"When were you gonna tell me about your secret affair with that metal head, huh? I know he's been taking great care of you. "Natsu seethed with anger as he slowly walked after Gray. With every step the boy took he took another, never letting his gaze leave Gray's fearful face.

Mabe he was the one changing into a monster...

"Look at your clothes. Your eyes! Looks like you haven't slept in weeks!" Natsu's hands balled into fists as he growled and his body shook with rage.

"God Gray, Look at your face!"

He shouted as he watched the boy stumble backward over the arm of the couch and land right in the middle of it. Natsu bit his lip as he looked the boy over, his bruised and scratched body pulled at his heart. Natsu was hurt that Gray picked this life. He'd rather go through this than even attempt to work it out with Natsu.

A sick smile twisted its way onto Natsu's face as he gripped the boy's shirt and tore it off of him. Black and purple bruises marked his alabaster skin as Natsu's sharp nails gripped the boy's shoulders.

"This is what you like, right?"

He growled, lowering his head to ravish the boy's neck. Gray yelped in fear as he tried to push Natsu off of him.

"This is what Gajeel gives you, isn't it?" Natsu's leg parted Gray's as his knee began kneading against the boy's balls.

"N-Natsu…Please…" Gray whined and shook his head. "Don't…"

"This is what you left me for! Right? This is the 'man' you wanted so badly?!" The salamander gripped Gray's hair and pulled his head up, only to crash his lips against the boy's.

Natsu could feel Gray's heart beating wildly in his chest, his hands trying to push his body away but to no avail. Gray was scared; Natsu could smell the fear all over him. He wondered how many nights Gajeel kept going even though he smelled it. How many nights had Gray cried and pushed the man away, only to be forced into doing it anyway?

"You love this don't you?" Natsu's eyes drank in the scene before him; his hands had managed to get Gray's jeans open and slid them down his hips. He began fondling his ex's private areas and watching Gray's face go red.

"Nn-Natsu, I don't like this…please!" He turned his head away and tears began to stream down Gray's cheeks.

"But this is what you wanted!" Natsu shouted, his hand going for Gray's throat and pressing into his adam's apple. Gray couldn't breathe and he weakly tried to push Natsu's hand away.

"I hear sluts love it rough!"

"N-not….like this…" He whimpered, tears rolling down his face and onto Natsu's warm hand. Natsu release his hold on Gray. His dark brown eyes never wavered as he sat back onto the couch and watched his ex curl into a ball and sob.

"This….this is what you left me for. Blame me all you want to. But you ruined our relationship, you left me and became unhappy. And when you became unhappy, you tried to kill me."

"And what about Levi!?" Gray cried and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Levi?"

"You…k-kissed her… you loved her." Gray whined as Natsu balled his fists.

"She tried to save my life…by giving me some of hers. God, you are so fucking selfish, Gray. I never even thought to ask you to do something like that for me. You want me to be some knight in shining armor; to come sweep you up and save you. I tried Gray, I really did, but I failed you. You would have never stayed with me while I was struggling. You were so used to me being the man for you; you couldn't be strong for me. You don't even know how…and I really don't think you want to learn." Natsu looked at his hands, Gray remained silent as he spoke.

"I was weak, and I couldn't protect you. So you found someone who could…just bouncing from one protector to another. Hopping from dick to dick, looking for somebody to baby you and spoil you." Natsu stood and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's not true!" Gray shouted, balling his fists in outrage.

"It isn't? Then why did you leave me? Really?"

"I wasn't loved. You didn't want me…"

"You felt like I didn't want you because I didn't give you what you wanted when you wanted it. So you went and sucked up to some other prick that could give you , what you thought was the same thing. Now your unhappy and want to come back."

"I was never happy!" Gray cried and held his face in his hands. "I never wanted anyone but you! How can I even try to be there if you don't give me a chance? How can I help if I don't know what's going on? Ii thought…I, I just knew you dind't love me anymore… yo-u had changed." Gray's tear stained face looked up to Natsu and he sniffled pitifully.

"I love you Natsu…." He whined and Natsu forced himself to look away.

This is what the siren did. Lure you in with its beauty and then destroy you, any way it could. He would not be taken in by those big dark eyes. He would not be Gray's fool again.

He just couldn't do it again.

Not again.

""He's marked you. You belong to him…"

"But…Natsu.." Gray whined.

"By dragon's law I cannot have you..." His voice was hard and stern, his eyes like steel as he acted as if he wasn't interested. The salamander sounded almost as if he was a computer reciting some written text. Natsu figured he had caused enough damage, the sight of his begging lover almost too much to bear. Gray seemed to have gotten the hint and scowled at the man.

So that was how it was going to be.

"Just…Just leave me alone…please." Gray grit his teeth and turned his head away. Natsu lowered his head and nodded, wondering how much more of the boy's hatred he could endure.

"The blankets are in the hallcloset, just like before. Stay here as long as you need…or want to…"

Natsu turned and headed for the stairs, going to his room for the night. Gray hissed in anger and rolled over away from Natsu.

* * *

awesome! I've been waiting for this to come out for forever! Lol Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I'm s impressed with how this is going. thanks' so much for all of the support. Like always say, I read every single comment and I love all of them. Even if I am busy with personal stuff and school, I am glad I have such patient readers. I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
